Times To Come
by Mrmikezabini227
Summary: After hearing some horrifying secrets and truths Harry runs away from Hogwarts to Forks. Now Dumbledore wants his Golden Weapon back. But how can he get to Harry when he's surrounded by friends, allies, family, mates and magic and a whole continent away? Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belong to J.K.Rowling. Twilight and company belongs to (ugh) Stephanie Meyers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the state of Washington in the United States of America, there is a little rainy town called Forks. The town is about two miles long in any direction from the center of the town where the Forks Police Station is located. In front of the Police Station the main street of Forks, that runs north past a couple of red brick buildings, which in fact make up Forks High School, and south through the middle of the town. Further north along the road, where the buildings and houses end begins the forest. The leaves on the trees are bright, beautiful, vibrant reds, yellows, browns, orange and even a few pink. They signal the start of autumn as one by one they fall off the branches of the big, strong trees. Further into the forest is a beautiful house. The dirt road turns into a long gated stone drive and arrives at impressive bronze front doors. This is the home of Harry Potter and his family.

On this overcast day in August came a shouted "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ from the basement of the house. Soon after a rapid stream of spells and curses are yelled out to protect the target of the Body Bind Curse.

"_Protego maxima! Erecto! Levicorpus! Langlock! Expelliarmus!" _responded Harry Potter as he snatched the wand of his opponent. Harry smirked as he watched one of his boyfriends get yanked up by his ankle and slowly rotate in the middle of the air. Watching from the sidelines his other two boyfriends watched as the reason behind the second spell became noticeable. "Umm, Blaise I think you should have listened to Harry when he said get sensible cars," came the cheeky voice of Dean Thomas from the side of the dueling chamber/ basement. Blaise Zabini just glared at Dean from his position hanging upside down while Terry Boot just shook his head. Earlier that day after breakfast Blaise and Dean had decided that they wanted to go to the car dealership in Seattle. The four 17 year olds (18 in Blaise's case as his birthday had been on August the 11th) had just finished unpacking the last of their belongings since moving in on Saturday. Blaise wanted to return the rental Honda Pilot and get his own car because he didn't like how slow, unresponsive and embarrassing it was.

Harry had reminded them that they were ridiculously wealthy but that didn't mean they should splurge on cars if they wanted to leave money for their future descendants. That had obviously went in one ear and out the other as the Muggles say. Harry had decided to stay home and finish organizing the sitting room and fix up the other seven bedrooms in the house, since all four of them had been sleeping in Harry's room which was the master bedroom. Blaise and Dean were going and Terry wanted to read over the contracts to make sure they weren't being manipulated into buying cars for more than they were worth. But it hadn't turned out like that. Oh no, the sneaky Slytherin and the silver tongued Gryffindor had promised Harry they wouldn't get more than they needed…. And came back with 4 very expensive cars. For Blaise a magma red Aston Martin Rapid Luxe, Dean a agate grey Porsche Panamera Turbo S. Terry was driving a black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. But the last car was a green Tesla Model S and while Harry loved it, not that he would tell them that, he knew just by looking at the superior styling of each vehicle that it was more than "what they needed". He wasn't too surprised to see Seamus Finnagan, their eyes and ears in the British Wizarding World while they trained away from the manipulative Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the idiot Dark Lord Voldemort, hop out the Tesla smiling. Seamus was the only person who knew where they were and Harry figured he must have flooed to Seattle by his boyfriends' request seeing as none of them could drive two cars at once. When Seamus saw Harry raise his hand to cast a spell he had immediately pulled out his portkey and was whisked away before Harry could hit him with a good tickling spell. Harry had then glared at his three boyfriends and told them to come down to the dueling chamber. Terry had already got hit with a stinging hex courtesy of Harry and Blaise was now hanging by his ankle in midair with a certain part of his anatomy standing at attention. Dean however was going get his "punishment" later that night when they got ready for bed. Dean was a randy young man and usually liked to erm…exercise with the rest of them in horizontal positions. But not tonight. Harry was going to give Dean blue balls for a couple days. "Dean don't think I've forgotten you. That Porsche wasn't a twenty five thousand dollar car." Harry cast "_Liberacorpus, Finite Incantatem"_ and let Blaise down and unglued his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

However he didn't undo the spell that had Blaise at "attention". He just smiled and told them dinner would be ready in a half hour and to wash up before then. Blaise groaned and looked at Terry pleadingly who shook his head gave Blaise a kiss and followed Harry upstairs with a soft chuckle. Dean looked at Blaise and winked at him. Blaise perked up and raced up the stairs with Dean right behind him to the bathroom on the second floor.

_So this is my starter chapter. What do you guys think? Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'_2 Days until we start Muggle high school,'_ thought Harry as he sat in the library of the house. The library was his favorite spot in the house cause it was quiet and nice and cozy. It has floor to ceiling shelves filled with tomes and volumes from the Potter, Evans, Black, Boot and Zabini libraries. Harry had been surprised to get a owl from Gringotts two days before his 17th birthday informing him that when he turned 17 he should come to the bank and claim his title as lord to not two but six family lines. Harry had thought it just a joke thinking he was only inheriting the Potter and Black estates, but when he had arrived on August first at the Goblin run bank he found out that his mother Lily was not a muggle born but rather a pure blood. The Evans family line had left Wizarding Britain in the late 1700's due do the line almost completely dying out. The Patriarch at the time had decided that he and his two son's, the last of the Evans family, would leave and go to America. After almost 200 years of inactivity in the magical world people forgot about the family assuming that the last three living members had died. But they hadn't. The father, William Josiah Evans, had died around 30 years after he had left Britain and his youngest son had died before he turned 25. No one new what had been the cause, there wasn't much left of the body to except a few bones with flesh attached to it. The oldest son Osiris Nathaniel Evans had sired one a son and ever since the Evans family had only had one son every generation almost like the Malfoy's. That is until Harry's maternal grandmother had had first Petunia then quite unexpectedly Lily. Then Lily grew up went to Hogwarts, eventually marrying James Edward Potter and having Harry.

Blaise had told Harry that he should be happy to have something over the other pure blood families who looked down on him and called him a 'filthy half blood'. But Harry had expressed that he would rather keep that information between himself and any others they add to their family. Dean had just snickered and said that " Terry, Blaise's Slytherin tendencies are corrupting our Gryffindor Savior." Harry had just smacked Dean playfully over the back of his head and informed him that the Sorting Hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. Terry had dropped the book he had been reading, for new spells and curses for them to learn, on Blaise's foot who had yelled out in pain while glaring at the book.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Terry poking his head through the door. The Ravenclaw had obviously been up for a while as he was dressed and had the keys to the Aston Martin in his hand.

"We're ready to go. Blaise said to tell you. Are you feeling alright?" asked Terry. Harry nodded back as he smiled.

He'd forgotten that they were supposed to heading up to Port Angeles for a day of shopping. It was sort of a ritual that Dean did when he lived with his mother. On first of every month he and his mother would go shopping for clothes. While the Thomas's were not rich like Harry, they did have a good income and could live very comfortably and have things most people dream about. Harry thought that Blaise and Dean's mother would get along smashingly when ever they met because he loved to go shopping almost as much as she did. Dean said that his mum isn't a repeat clothes wearer so anything that she had wore during the month was given away to homeless shelters and goodwill centers. Dean however kept all his clothes so that he could have something that he wouldn't mind messing up when he decided to paint.

"I'm fine love, I'll be ready in twenty minutes." he said as he unfolded himself from the armchair he had been sitting in. Harry stretched and walked to the door stopping to give Terry a hug and a kiss on his way up to his room. Blaise was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from breakfast while Terry went in to put them away. Dean was in Harry's room placing clothes out on the bed for him. Harry took a shower and after a quick drying charm, got dressed and headed down the stairs while pulling his long hair, which was almost to the middle of his back, into a low ponytail and secured it with a simple black tie. The boys were standing at the front door putting their coats on while Terry told them of this store he wanted to go see while they were out. When they boys saw Harry they headed out to the garage and Terry tossed Blaise the keys. " I call shotgun!" said Harry as he raced pass Dean who gave chase. Harry reached the car first, opened the door and jumped in the passenger seat and shut the door just as Dean reached the car. Dean stuck his tongue out at Harry who laughed. As he got in behind Harry he said "I'll get shotgun next time," and poked out his bottom lip as Blaise got in the driver's seat and Terry slid in next to him. Harry turned around, smiled and kissed Dean. "I doubt it Thomas, your rusty from three months without Quidditch training." Dean conceded as Blaise started the car and started down the driveway. "Any word from Seamus?" asked Blaise as Harry pulled out his iPhone 5 and checked his email. " Yeah," replied Harry and began to read aloud the text from their Irish spy" _Harry , Things are starting to move. At the Order meeting yesterday Dumbledore asked the Weasley's if they had gone pick you up from Privet Drive. Mr. Weasley said no because they hadn't finished repairing all the damage done to the Burrow from the Death Eater attack in June and were still staying at Number 12_. _Dumbledore asked Bill, who's back from Egypt now working at Gringotts in Diagon, and Charlie, not sure why or how long he's back, to go to the Dursley's right away and get you. After about 15 minutes they flooed back to the meeting room and Charlie revealed to them that you were gone and the Dursley's didn't know or care where you were but said hopefully you were dead _(Dean snorted)_ and for none of our kind to return to their home with our freakishness. Dumbledore immediately ordered Kingsley Shackelbolt to try to track you down along with Tonks and to keep it quiet that you were missing. Bill has been told to keep and eye and ear out for you at Gringotts. Mad Eye Moody and Charlie are to search wizarding establishments. And Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance are to scour Muggle Britain. If they begin to search internationally I'll let you know. Good luck mates and keep safe, Seamus." _

Silence filled the car as everyone thought over the message. Finally Terry broke the silence.

"It's just a matter of time until they realize we've went abroad."

"Yeah but we've got time. Think about it. They have to search Muggle and Magical Britain for Harry. There are a lot of black haired guys in England. Plus seeing as Harry is of age now they have to keep in mind that he could be using glamours or spells to disguise himself." explained Dean.

"Not to mention with the war the Aurors and Order will be responding to Death Eater attacks, so they're already stretched way too thin." interjected Blaise.

"We'll have to wait and see," said Harry " In the mean time we'll need to step up our training so that when they come…..We'll be ready." The car sped down the road and out of sight headed for Port Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School in Forks

Harry was sitting behind the wheel in the Tesla, with Dean riding shotgun this time and Blaise behind Harry. They were waiting on Terry who had forgotten that he wasn't going to Hogwarts. He had come down to breakfast this morning with his Ravenclaw attire on. It wasn't until he noticed that Blaise was smirking at him with one eyebrow raised, while Harry and Dean were trying not to laugh, and failing on Dean's part, that he was wearing his school robes. Terry had blushed till his face matched the color of Ronald Weasley's hair. He raced up stairs to change clothes while the others went out to Harry's car.

Six minutes later he came down the stairs wearing blue jeans, a white and light blue t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie. He grabbed his messenger bag from off the chair in the dining room, locked the doors and windows of the house with a wordless '_Colloportus maxima' _and hurried to the car. Harry drove down the driveway after Terry shut the door, turned onto the road and accelerated. "So," started Dean "does this school have football team?"

Terry smiled and replied "Yes, when I registered us at the school the other day I asked the secretary, Ms. Nelson about any recreational activities they have. She said they have several sports teams including the basketball team, football team, chess and debate clubs as well as the swim team and the track and field team."

"Awesome," said Dean "At least it won't be completely boring here."

The rest of the drive to school was silent as the four boys got ready to make their first appearance to a good portion of the Forks population. As the car turned into the parking lot students stopped to look at the shiny green car with dark tinted windows that was pulling into a spot near the end of the lot. Blaise, Terry and Dean all got out the car first. Dean went to the front of the car and opened the hood to get his and Harry's backpacks and handed Blaise his messenger bag. Harry got out and took his bag from Dean and together the foursome walked together towards the building that had a sign over the door reading Main Office.

Whispers and rumors followed them from the car park to the building.

"I heard they were apart of a gang but are now under witness protection…"

"…..he told me that they are recruits for the FBI and they're scouting out…."

"…. swears she slept with the talk dark skinned one with the dimples! And he's got…"

"…. on the run from the police!"

But there were several things that's were glaringly obvious. There were rich, cute, lived together, sexy, and new to Forks.

In the office there was a counter and two desks behind it. The desk to the right had a woman sitting at it. She was a large woman with red hair with a few streaks of gray that was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. The woman looked up at the sound of the closing door. "Can I help you with something?"

Terry stepped forward "Hi, I'm Terry Boot. I was here a couple days ago and registered my brother and our friends for school here with Ms. Nelson."

"That's right she did mention four new students that would be starting today. Ms. Nelson isn't here today but I have your schedules, just give me one moment," she said as she began to dig through the files on her desk. "Here you are and I have given a map of the school to each of you. Since the four of you are 17, sorry 18 in Mr. Zambini's case, you will be seniors." "It's Zabini, not Zambini." sniffed Blaise quietly. "I'm terribly sorry," she apologized. She got up and came over to the counter and placed eight sheets of paper on the counter four schedules and four maps. The woman went down each schedule and circled the building on the map. She gave each of them a slip that their teachers are to sign and bring back at the end of the day.

"Well we all have the same first, lunch and fifth period together. English and Phy. Ed." said Harry as they headed over to building 3.

"Blaise and I have the same second period Chemistry, and then we meet Harry again in Trigonometry with Mr. Varner while you, Dean go to Art." said Terry.

"Fourth period I'm in Varner's class while Harry has Biology and you and Blaise have Government." Dean said.

First period was ok. Mr. Mason just signed the slips and told them to take seats in the back row of the room as all others were filled. The other students took quick glances back at them but no one said anything. Mr. Mason started class by telling the class that they had for new students and to make them fill welcome. Then he passed out his syllabus for the year and began to talk about materials and thing need for his class and other things. It reminded Harry of the History of Magic class at Hogwarts with the ghost of Professor Binns droning on except Mr. Mason wasn't talking about The Goblin Wars and The Great Goblin Rebellion of 1544. When the bell rang Blaise and Terry headed over to building 2 for Chemistry while Harry and Dean went off to building 6 for Government with Ms. Jefferson.

Morning classes sped by and before they knew it the four boys were meeting up in the lunch building. Dean arrived at the cafeteria first as Art was in building 4 which was next to building 5, the cafeteria. He sat in the corner of the café near the exit at a table. He was in the midst of finishing a picture he'd started on his Galaxy Note II when a female voice spoke to him. "Hi there!" He looked up. Directly in front of him was a girl with brunette curly hair, ample chest smiling at him and leaning almost entirely on the table. She had a light purple shirt on with a way too deep neck line and purple, white, and black plaid mini skirt and open toe pumps with a ribbon on them.

"Your one of the new boys right? Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Not wanting to be rude Dean just nodded his head. Terry, Harry and Blaise were entering the lunch room at the same time so at lease he wouldn't have to be alone with her. The girl was just about to speak when Blaise and the others arrived. Blaise sat down on Dean's left side, Terry sat on Dean's right and Harry sat next to Blaise. "Hey guys enjoy school so far?" asked Dean. "Chemistry was fine but Varner was being a right prick." replied Terry as if he didn't see the female sitting a the table with them.

"What happened?" question Dean. "We went to get our slip signed before class started. Mr. Varner says for us to introduce ourselves to the class. So we told them our names. Then as we go to sit down, mind you that he seats us alphabetically by our last names, he says to tell them a little about ourselves so that they may get to know us. Then Blaise happened." Dean looked puzzled and turned to Blaise.

Blaise just shrugged his shoulder and went on to explain "I told him that we where here to get an education not socialize like a bunch of old ninnies and since none of the other students were standing up to introduce themselves and tell us random things then I see no reason in sharing information about myself with a bunch of strangers." Dean and Terry started laughing while Harry giggled and went on to tell Dean what happened next.

"Then Varner told Blaise that he should take the first step and be more friendly. Blaise walked to Terry's desk and pulled the chair out and said 'Here you go Terry,' then did that same for me and then walked to his seat and sat down. When Varner went to get up from his chair he found himself glued to it." The three boys erupted into laughter while Blaise just sat with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Blaise had just taken a sip of water when he saw them. Five beautiful teenagers sitting over on the other side of the cafeteria. There were three boys and two girls. The boy with honey blond hair was tall, maybe six feet. The second boy had dark curly hair, was muscular and he looked to be about 6'3. The last boy was a little shorter than the muscle-bound boy possibly 6'1 and had reddish bronze hair. The two girls were complete opposites. One was statuesque with golden blond hair and lips that shamed the red rose. The other was shorter than Harry's 5'8. She had a short military short cut styled hair that was black. Blaise knew what they were and inhaled sharply and asked "Who are they?". Dean, Harry and Terry looked at Blaise and followed his line of sight to the table with five beautiful teens.

Jessica decided to make her presence known again when she realized what or rather who they were looking at. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales. The girls are Alice, the short one and Rosalie, the tall one. Rosalie and Jasper, blond boy who looks constipated, are twins and are the Hales. The other boys are Emmett, the tall muscular one, and the last one is Edward. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife, their adoptive parents. Although Mrs. Cullen is the twins aunt. They've been with her since they were 8 or something like that. The twins are 18 and the other three are 17. They're all together though," Harry looked at Jessica when she whispered the last part like it was some scandalous secret. "Emmett's with Rosalie and Alice is with Jasper and Edward was dating the last new student who came here about two years ago. He dumped her though and she went back to live with her mother in Florida. They haven't interacted with any other students since she left. I think the reason they adopt so many kids though is because Mrs. Cullen can't have any children herself."

Harry looked at her with narrowed green eyes at the same moment that Terry started to rip into her verbally his blue eyes filled with fire. "Well I can see why they wouldn't interact with a chit like you. You gossip too much. Who cares if Mrs. Cullen can't have kids?! It's not her fault and it doesn't make her any less of a woman. In fact I commend her and all parents in the world who adopt children to_ take care of and love them!_ There are many people who adopt children just for money or to abuse them. You should think before you open your mouth!" With that Terry got up and stalked out of the cafeteria with Dean following him glaring at Jessica on his way out. Everyone in the cafeteria including the Cullens were now looking at them.

Harry spoke coldly to her "My brother is right. I was abused and taken in for my money so I know what its like. And you do gossip too much and that's saying something, as I've just met you just a few minutes ago. Nobody asked you for the inside scoop and we didn't need to know. If Mrs. Cullen wanted people to know she would have told them. Honestly its none of your business and you would do well to remember it. Don't come near us again." then he and Blaise left the cafeteria to go help Dean comfort Terry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry and Blaise found the missing duet, sitting on the steps that led off campus to the car park. They were sitting side by side and Dean had his left arm wrapped around Terry who was resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Harry sat on Terry's left side while Blaise crouched down in front of him.

"Terry?" asked Blaise "Don't worry about it. The stupid chit was wrong to talk about another family's private matters. You're not with your father and no one will ever abuse Harry or yourself ever again."

Nodding his head in agreement Harry added "He can't hurt you Terry and the Dursley's are dead. We're safe and our mates wont let anyone hurt us." and pressed his lips to the side of Terry's head.

Terry had lived with his father, Gerald Boot, until he was 16. Prudence Boot, his mother, had died giving birth to Terry. Gerald became bitter and believed that his son's birth had been the cause of his wife's death. He was a horrible father. He left Terry in the hands of an old House Elf named Wispy and went out to drink everyday. When Terry turned four that's when Gerald began to take notice. He never put his hands or wand on Terry but he did abuse him verbally and emotionally. When Terry went back to Hogwarts for his 6th year Gerald was attacked in a Death Eater raid in Horizon Street on his way home from a pub. He didn't die but the condition of his mind was bleaker than the Longbottom's. He was completely brain dead and looked almost like a body that had received a Dementor's Kiss.

Even though Terry wasn't fond of his father he did love him and finding out that your father would spend the rest of his life as a vegetable was distressing. He'd been in the Great Hall for dinner when he'd received an owl with a black envelope that the Ministry had begun to use when sending notices that heralded bad news. He'd held his composure until he was on the 7th floor and the hallway that went right to Ravenclaw Tower and left to Gryffindor Tower. He had begun to cry when Harry had come upon him. Harry had asked if he was alright and Terry had showed him the letter from the Ministry. Harry told him that he didn't know exactly what it was like loosing a parent seeing as his had died before he could really remember them but if he wanted to talk about it then he could talk to Harry whenever he was ready and escorted him back to the Ravenclaw Tower.

It was two weeks later after meeting with the PA that Terry approached him. The Room of Requirement had changed, from a dueling chamber to a small sitting room with a small three seat couch and a fireplace, after the last PA member had left. They'd sat on opposite ends of the couch, Harry with one leg propped up underneath himself and Terry sitting looking straight into the fire. He had told Harry all about growing up with his father and the abuse he'd suffered. Harry had listened and when Terry was finished he shared with him his own experiences with the Dursley's. He told him about the distance he had been feeling from Hermione and Ronald since the incident at the Department of Mysteries and how his Godfather, Sirius Black who was _not_ a mass murderer or supporter Voldemort, had died. They talked late into the night and it was almost four in the morning before they went their separate ways.

As the school year had progressed the boys became closer. They interacted daily with each other more. It was as if something was trying to pull them together. Harry had one day gathered his Gryffindor bravery together and asked the blue eyed Ravenclaw about it. Terry had felt the same pulling sensation and suggested that it may have been a bond trying to form. It wasn't until Harry tapped into his creature inheritance that he realized what was happening. He wanted Terry as one of his mates. Harry had known that he was going to have more than one mate. The Goblins had made sure that he knew all about his creature inheritance before he left the bank. He was also aware that besides Terry that there were two other inhabitants of Hogwarts that his creature side desired as mates. Harry filled Terry in on his inheritance and what would happen to him once Harry had all of his mates. Terry had been wary at first but then as Dean and then Blaise joined them, he became more receptive of the idea.

Feeling marginally better Terry smiled a bit and turned to each boy in turn and gave them a kiss just as the bell rang. Dean headed off to building 9 for Trigonometry, Terry went to Government with Blaise and Harry went to building 4 for his Biology class. Harry arrived before anyone else in his class so was the first person in the room. Mr. Banner was writing on the board when Harry entered. Walking up to the desk Harry spoke, "Mr. Banner? I'm Harry Potter one of the new students. I have a slip and I'm supposed to ask you to sign it."

"Ah yes Mr. Potter here you are," replied Mr. Banner as he turned around, switched his chalk for a pen and with a couple swipes of his pen signed the paper. "You can have a seat between Mr. Cullen and Mr. Cullen. Boys raise your hands so Mr. Potter can see who you are." Turning around Harry noticed that while he while Mr. Banner had been signing his paper most of his classmates had entered the room. Looking around Harry saw two hands in the air. Making his way over Harry moved to sit between the two 'brothers'. As he sat down Harry felt a pulling sensation, familiar to what he felt with Dean, Terry and Blaise. **'Oh crap!'**he thought.

...

So I'm not too happy with this chapter. I work nights and when I get home in the morning I try to add to the next chapter. Also I need a beta and the poll should end on Friday the 1st of Feb. Hopefully the next chapter will be better next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was excited and worried. He was excited because he had found two more of his mates and they were animal drinking vampires! Oh yes, he knew that the Cullens were vampires and their special diet, he had known as soon as he looked at them. Vampires were the only magical creatures that were extremely pale and extremely beautiful and not to mention didn't eat. Playing with the food and tearing it up might fool humans but Harry knew better. It only made sense that if the five Cullens that attended Forks High were vampires, then so were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. He was worried because he realized this might disrupt the Cullen's lives as well as his plans for the year. Looking through his through his hair to the left he saw that the bronzed haired brother, '_Edward_' his mind supplied, was staring ahead, gripping the desk so hard that small cracks started appearing around his fingers. To his right, _'Emmett' _he remembered, was looking down at his closed textbook as if it was a question on a test that he couldn't answer, occasionally running his fingers through his short curly hair. Harry thought back to what Jessica had said at lunch.

_"Emmett's with Rosalie and Alice is with Jasper and Edward was dating the last new student who came here about two years ago. He dumped her though…" _

Considering what she had said Harry knew that if Emmett was dating Rosalie then he wouldn't be able to just leave her hanging. But he knew that he needed his mates otherwise he and his mates would be unhappy for the rest of their lives. He knew he should say something to the two Cullens but he had to first inform Dean, Terry and Blaise. Maybe they could advise him on how he should handle the situation.

* * *

Emmett McCarty Cullen was in a great mood. The day had started out well. He played a game of chess with Alice, followed by a couple rounds of wrestling with Jasper and Edward out in the backyard (though he'd lost to both of them), taken a shower, played on his X-Box for a few hours before going to school with is brothers and sisters. Yes, his _sisters_. Only the Cullens and their sister coven the Denalis knew that he and Rosalie weren't mates.

The Denalis knew because, before the Cullens moved from Alaska to Forks, he had slept with Kate once or twice. The Cullens knew because they were his family. To everyone else it appears that Rosalie and he are dating but the truth is they're best friends. They get along just as often as Emmett kills a bear when hunting, which is to say all the time. Emmett and Edward were the only ones in the family without mates. Rosalie had met her mate after she had been turned but before she had rescued Emmett.

Things at school were normal as usual when they got to school, until a new car pulled into the car park. Emmett along with Edward, Jasper and Rosalie looked at Alice but she seemed confused as well. Apparently she hadn't seen anything. Emmett had shaken it off. There were four new students at Forks High, so what? Emmett went through his morning classes just going through the motions. After going to high school and college over and over again it eventually became boring.

When lunch time came he and his siblings sat at their customary table and talked about there morning classes although anyone who wasn't a vampire wouldn't have noticed. They only began listening to the humans around them when they heard the school gossip Jessica talking about their family. Then they turned to look as one of the new students ripped into Jessica and a hush fell over the lunch room. After the four new kids left the lunch room the Cullens turned to look at each other in astonishment. No one had ever defended Esme or their family the way that those four boys had and they didn't even know them.

"Ohhh I can't wait to tell Esme, she'll want to meet them!" exclaimed Alice.

"The one with blue eyes was exuding contempt, shame, pain and fear; I think he might have been abused at one time. For someone to feel that much pain is unbelievable." said Jasper.

"What do you think Edward? What were they thinking?" asked Emmett.

"I couldn't read any of their mines." he replied.

"Is it like with that _Bella_?" sniffed Rosalie.

"No. With Bella it was like there wasn't a mind there almost like she didn't exist. With those four boys I could tell they were there but they had a dome like shields that looked like they were made out diamond."

"Alice?" asked Jasper as everyone looked from Edward to the seer.

Shaking her head Alice replied "I can't see the one Harry's future at all, but the other three are fuzzy at best and at worst they disappear at times. The fuzzy moments, I guess, are when they act as separate beings but when they disappear its like they have some sense of duty to Harry. I can't say exactly."

"Maybe their not human, like the Pack," shrugged Emmett "Your clairvoyance doesn't work on us when we are around them. Maybe Harry's a Wolf."

"But we would have smelled him if he were one of those mongrels." Rose whispered harshly.

"It's possible that they could be friends with the wolves. Maybe the reason Alice can't see Harry is because one of them imprinted on him." stated Jasper.

"And what if they didn't imprint on him? What if the dogs let our secret out again like when Black told Swan?" asked Rosalie.

"They know already." said Jasper. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What? Not possible."

"How do you know?" came the responses from Emmett and Rosalie respectively.

"When the taller dark skinned boy, Blaise, looked over at us I felt a strong wave of recognition followed by wariness. Based on how acute the recognition was I'd almost say that he'd interacted with our kind before. Also when the others looked I got the same feeling from them as well."

"Well that settles it then. We need to do something and quick before it's to late." said Rosalie.

"Absolutely not!" growled Edward fiercely, "We'll make Carlisle aware of the situation," said Edward "but until then we don't do anything." Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon after that the bell rang and the Cullens headed to their next classes. Alice and Jasper went off to Trigonometry, Rose to Government and Edward and Emmett to Biology.

The two brothers arrived at Mr. Mason's class they saw one of the new students, Harry. When Mr. Mason told Harry to sit between them Emmett and Edward shared a look as they raised a hand. Then Harry turned around to see where he was to sit and it happened.

Edward knew that if he had been living that his heat would have stopped beating. Looking back at him was a beautiful creature. Black silky hair that fell in layers past his shoulders, a beautiful heart shaped face with the most interesting shade of green, almost like emeralds. He had a button nose and his lips were pink and slightly plump. Edward then noticed the strange pulling sensation in his chest and the excitement his vampire seemed to ooze. _'Mate' _screamed his senses. His eyes flew wide open and he grabbed the desk not paying attention to the cracks that were beginning to form around his fingers. It was then that Edward heard his brother's panicking thoughts. _'What is that strange pulling in my chest? Why do I feel this way? What does this mean?'_ Edward realized that Emmett didn't understand what was happening and wasn't paying attention to his instincts.

"Emmett!" he called in a voice to low for anyone but his brother to hear "Listen to me, calm down and control yourself. Listen to your instincts Emmett." In a louder voice he called out "Mr. Mason! Emmett doesn't look to be feeling well, can I walk him to the nurse's office?" the rest of the class as well as Mr. Mason turned to look in his direction.

"Go on Edward. Just let me get you a pass." replied the Biology teacher. He quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and signed his signature and handed it to Edward who had helped Emmett out of his chair and walked up to the front of the class and out the door.

* * *

"Mr. Potter if you would be so kind, please take Emmett and Edward their belongings. They'll be in the nurse's office, in Building 1," said Mr. Mason. Nodding his head Harry packed his books in to his bag then picked up the Cullen brothers notebooks, textbooks, and book bags and left the classroom. He crossed the quad entered Building 1. This time he passed the door for the office on it and went to the third door on the left. Looking through the window, he saw that no one was in the room.

Wanting to be sure that he was at the right place, Harry looked around to make sure nobody else was in the hallway. Seeing no one he cast a levitation charm on the books to free up his right hand. "_Point me Edward Cullen_," whispered Harry. A yellow arrow formed on the palm of his hand pointing towards Harry. Turning back towards the exit he watched as the arrow seemed to rotate so that it pointed out the door. '_Maybe they have medicine in the car?' _thought Harry_, 'Jessica did say that their father is a doctor. Maybe he has something in the car for them. Although what type of medicine would a vampire need? Maybe Emmett was thirsty and Edward has some blood in their car!' _Making a quick decision Harry canceled the spells, caught the books as they landed in his arms and headed out the door.

* * *

Once out of the building Edward and Emmett walked to the parking lot. Leaning back on front of his car Edward watched as Emmet paced back and forth trying to sort himself out. Realizing that Emmett needed to work this out on his own Edward tried his hardest to ignore his brother's thoughts. He began to search for other minds besides his brother's. After a minute or two Edward detected that a mind he couldn't access was approaching. He couldn't hear the thoughts but he could hear the heart beat, the breaths the footsteps and he could smell them. The most tantalizing smell drifted under his nose. He could smell rain, coco, oranges and a scent that he couldn't identify. The person turned out to be Harry.

* * *

Walking down the aisle of the parking lot Harry saw two boys over by a silver Volvo. '_There!' _ He thought as he saw bronze colored hair. Walking up to the car Harry called "Mr. Mason asked me to bring you your belongings." He watched as both boys turned to look at him, Edward from his spot on the hood of the Volvo and Emmett from where he was pacing. Holding out the book bags Harry waited nervously as both Cullens came towards him. "Thank you Harry," said Edward. Harry nodded his head and stuttered out "Y- Your w-welcome." as they began to circle him. "There's something about you…" started Edward "We both feel this weird pulling feeling to you. To protect you, love you; be with you and provide for you. " he whispered into Harry's ear as Emmett nosed his neck.

Moving out of the two vampires grasp Harry breathed, "How could you? You don't even know me yet."

"Give us a chance, a chance to get to know you and your friends, please." said Edward.

"We already know that you know we're vampires, I think it's only fair that we learn about you as well. You won't regret it." said Emmett.

"Ok," said Harry. What was the worst that could happen? It's not like they could hurt him. Besides, they were his mates, they wanted to protect him so they wouldn't want to hurt him. And they didn't even know about his other 3 mates who would insist on meeting them along with Harry.

Smiling Edward asked Harry for his phone number and told him that he would text him a date and time to meet his family. After he gave it to him Harry started towards his next class only to hear "Where are you going? School is over for today. You must didn't hear the bell." Harry looked down at his iPhone and saw that it was 3:00. Had he really taken so long that he missed his last class of the day? He was also surprised to see almost twenty text messages from Dean, Terry and Blaise all asking where he was. He was just about to reply when he heard "Harry!" Looking up he saw three panicked looking mates running towards him. When they reached him they immediately began to hug him and check him over to make sure that he was alright. Finally they stopped and noticed the two vampires standing nearby.

"What do you want?" asked Dean as he and Blaise moved in front of Harry and Terry. Harry reached out and grabbed Dean who looked back at him, "It's alright Dean but I need to tell you all something but I'll wait until we're at home where nobody can listen in." he said as he looked around and noticed the crowd of students in the parking lot looking towards them.

"Ok then," said Dean "let's go." Harry handed Dean the remote to his car as Blaise stared at the Cullens all the way to the car. Blaise got in back and pulled Harry close to him and Terry got up front and Dean peeled out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the rest of the week Harry and the others were on pins and needles. Harry was worried about how Edward's and Emmett's family would receive them. What if the Cullens didn't like them? What if Edward and Emmett sided with their family if they didn't approve? So many what ifs. Dean and Terry had tried to get him to relax but Harry was too nervous. Blaise, now that he knew there were vampires in the area, had begun warding the property. Everything from Notice - Me - Not to Muggle Repelling, and the Caterwauling Charm was put on the house. He had wanted to place a Vampire Eliminator Ward but Harry had refused profusely.

The next week they were invited to the Cullen's home by Alice at lunch time. They were expected at 7:00 pm. After school the boys went home and went to different areas of the house. Dean was in his art room, painting a picture of his companions and himself in their animagus forms. Terry was in his animagus form, a beautiful Red Kite, sitting on a bird perch so Dean could draw him. Blaise was in the dueling chamber with Harry. Harry had remained true to his word and stepped up their training. They had moved on from spells, curses and hexes that were taught at magical institutions like Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and even Salem. Now they were practicing their elemental magics, elemental spells and even convergence spells. Through their creature inheritance each was gifted with control over a element. Blaise was gifted with the element of Fire, Terry gifted with Earth, Dean with Air and Harry with Water.

Blaise was doing well with his element but the problem was that he could only access his orange fire. Harry had suggested that he need to be extremely angry for his blue flame to become accessible. Blaise tried thinking of Death Eaters, his hatred for them and his anger at Fudge for denying the return of Voldemort for a whole year. He even thought about the abuse Terry and Harry had seen at the hands of their so called families. And don't forget the disloyalty that had been revealed to Harry in sixth year that had caused Harry so much pain.

_Flashback_

_ Hogwarts would close at the end of sixth year due to the Death Eater attack. Harry had gone out with Dumbledore to search for a Horcrux. They came back to the school and found the Dark Mark floating above the Astronomy Tower. After landing and Dumbledore instructed Harry to take his broom, hide under his Invisibility Cloak and to watch. Footsteps echoed up the stairs and before the door opened Dumbledore cast a Body Bind and Silencing Charm on Harry. Draco Malfoy suddenly burst through the door, disarmed and bound Dumbledore. Snape followed him and told Draco, when it became apparent that he wouldn't finish the job, to gather the rest of the Death Eaters before they killed anyone else and flee. Snape then turned to Dumbledore and said, "This is the last manipulation I will perform for you, you silly old man. You tricked me into serving you just like you tricked Potter into believing and following you blindly. Oh yes you old goat, I know all about your plan for killing Potter after he gets rid of the Dark Lord for you. You have wronged him ever since he was born, and for that Potter, should he ever find out about your manipulations, will most certainly make you pay for. Really Dumbledore you must have remembered that I was Lily's best friend until our sixth year, and even then she made up with me because her swine of a husband told her she should inform someone else besides his little ragtag group of friends. I know that he wasn't supposed to be placed with Muggles. But it matters not to me, as far as I'm concerned they could have killed the little bastard. My only regret is that I won't be here to see what happens should he learn of your betrayal." Then Snape took a gray colored potion out of his robes, which Harry recognized as a Coma Inducing Potion and spelled it down Dumbledore's throat. Just before Dumbledore fell into unconsciousness Snape said "It will be a shame to see Potter dead but then again he'll join his foolish father and I'll be free of his existence so for that Albus I thank you." With a sneer at the old Headmaster Snape took the broom Dumbledore had used and flew off into the night. _

_ Harry broke free of the enchantments placed on him by Dumbledore who couldn't focus on the spells in his current state. Harry raced down the stairs, to Gryffindor Tower, through the almost deserted common room, up to the sixth year boy's dorm and began packing his trunk. Now that he knew the Headmaster wanted to eventually kill him he had no intention of staying under his thumb. Pulling out his wand Harry conjured two of his stag patroni and sent them off with a message to Blaise and Terry to pack and meet him in the Room of Requirement. Next he pulled out the Marauder's Map and searched for Dean and Seamus. He found Seamus in the common room and Dean was on the sixth floor heading toward Gryffindor Tower. With a whispered 'Mischief Managed' he returned the map to his trunk which he then shrunk, lightened and placed in his robes alongside his shrunken Invisibility Cloak. Next he went over to Dean's bed, thrust out his wand and said "Pack". He watched as his mate's belongings flew into his trunk. Once Dean's trunk was placed inside his pocket, Harry grabbed his broom and walked swiftly down the stairs to the common room. "Seamus!" he called startling the other boy who was staring out the window, "I need you to meet me in the Room of Requirement in about ten minutes." Seamus nodded and went up to the dorm as Harry exited the Fat Lady's portrait. He headed towards the stairs that he knew Dean would have to ascend in order to reach the seventh floor. _

_ As he turned the corner he saw the stairs move to the corridor he was in. Harry sighed in relief as Dean came up the steps. "Dean come with me, we have to hurry." Dean followed him to the R.o.R. were Terry was just arriving from Ravenclaw Tower. After pacing three times Harry entered the room with Dean and Terry. Blaise and Seamus arrived next and Harry told them the events that had taken place that night. It was decided that Harry along with Dean would leave the castle that night. They would make their way to the Whomping Willow and use the tunnel to get the Shrieking Shack, were they would stay that night. Terry and Blaise would leave the next morning while Seamus would try to make sure that no one noticed Dean and Harry were missing. Blaise would fly, with Terry, to the Shrieking Shack in their bird animagus forms. Once there they could use Blaise's emergency portkey. Dean suggested that they use golems to impersonate Harry and himself. Even though the golems would only last for 48 hours it gave them enough time to escape and regroup at Zabini Manor. _

_Needless to say the plan went off without a problem._

_End Flashback_

After their escape from Hogwarts Harry had been outraged to realize that he had been used. It all made sense now, the reason why Hermione had always taken Ron's side of Harry's even when it was dead obvious that they were wrong. It made sense why Ron always got angry and turned his back on Harry when things went pear shaped even when Harry had no control over what was happening. It had hurt Blaise to see his beloved Harry storming around Zabini Manor unable to control his magic because his emotions were all over the place. He had swore that he would let no one hurt Harry ever again. It was the reason why he was so protective of Harry, Terry and Dean. But even those memories didn't fuel his anger enough. Finally Blaise decided that he 'd had enough. He signaled to Harry who nodded and put out the pit of fire that Blaise had been trying to turn blue. Casting _"Tempus" _Blaise noticed that they had two hours until they were expected at the Cullen's Residence.

"We should probably go shower and eat before heading over to the Cullen's. Go and let the boys know while I fix dinner," said Blaise.

Arching a eyebrow Harry replied with a smirk on his face "You sure you can fix dinner with out setting the sink on fire?"

"Hey! That was only one time. Anyway it was Dean's fault!" answered Blaise.

Smiling at Blaise Harry made his way up to the room Dean used as his studio, informed them that Blaise was cooking dinner while they showered and freshened up, then went up to his room. Twenty minutes later Harry, Dean and Terry were sitting down eating while Blaise was up showering.

"Should we tell them about magic?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Dean "We know a lot about them but they know next to nothing about us. It'll level the field."

"What about our creature inheritances?" replied Harry.

"Not just yet, maybe when we know them better. But it wouldn't hurt to tell them about our animagus forms so they won't attack us while out hunting." answered Dean.

"What about the war? Do we tell them the part we have in the war? Tell them why we left England?" questioned Terry just as Blaise came downstairs putting on his jacket.

"I think we should probably wait until we get there and see what they know. If they don't know about the war, then we should inform them. Our being here puts them in danger. What if Riddle or Dumbledore find us? They need to know what they could be facing in the future." responded Blaise.

Nodding Harry went to the door and put on his coat as Terry spelled the plates and silver wear to the sink and Dean grabbed his keys from table. Terry put on his coat and walked with Harry and Dean to the Porsche while Blaise locked house. Dean started the car and Blaise got in the front while Harry slid in to the back seat with Terry.

Twelve and a half minutes later they were sitting in front of a beautiful house that seemed to be made out of all glass and wood. Dean turned off the car and everyone got out and made their way up the stairs to the front door. Terry was just about to knock on the door when it opened before he could touch it.

Standing before them was the short dark spiky haired female vampire who Jessica had called Alice. Just behind her was the blonde male named Jasper. "Hi my name is Alice and this is my mate Jasper. Your Terry Boot, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini!" stated Alice excitedly like she was a super sugar high cheerleader.

"Alice," said Jasper looking at the visitors warily " Perhaps you should let them in the house so that they can meet the entire family."

"Right, right, right how silly of me! Come on in!" she said as she stepped to the side of the door. She led them into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting around on the two love seats and one of the sofa's. Sitting on the closest love seat was a man with blonde hair and a woman with caramel shoulder length hair. The blonde stood up and introduced himself and his family, "Hi my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme. On the sofa is my son Jasper Hale and his mate Alice Cullen, whom you have already met. Next to them is my oldest daughter Rosalie Hale. On the love seat is my oldest son Edward Cullen and next to him my son Emmett Cullen. Welcome to our home."

"Hello and thank you for inviting us to your home," replied Harry, "My name is Harry Potter, and these are my mates, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot and Dean Thomas."

"So what brings you to Forks?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well Dr. Cullen, what do you know of any other Beings in the world?" asked Blaise.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." answered the Cullen patriarch.

"Come on doctor. My companions and I are aware of, shall we say you and your family's diet and the reasoning behind It." replied the Italian as Carlisle and his family all stiffened at Blaise's words.

"How?" asked Rosalie tightly.

Terry responded, "In school back in our home country we were taught about other creatures such as Fae, Elves, Goblins, Unicorns, Werewolves, _Vampires_ and many other species of creatures_._ We also learned how to identify said creatures and to protect ourselves from them."

"The point is," continued Harry, rolling his eyes at Blaise and Terry for their theatrics, "We know that you and your family are Vampires. We know that you feed on animals. We know because we are wizards."

"Really?" asked Emmett " You mean real wand waving, potion making, flying on broomsticks, spell casting, hocus pocus and pulling rabbits out of hats wizards?"

"Yes, we use wands, make potions, fly on broomsticks, cast spells, hexes, charms, curses, and jinxes. But we don't pull rabbits out of hats. Not when we could just transfigure a hat into a rabbit. And we don't use words like hocus pocus. Most spells are in Latin." explained Dean.

"Show me," said Emmett in an unbelieving voice. Realizing that this could kill two birds with one stone, not literally though, Harry interrupted before Dean could pull out his wand, "Actually we can do better than transfiguring an object. Although you might want to move that table so I doesn't get damaged." Jasper got up and moved the coffee table against the back wall of the living room next to the grand piano. Giving Terry and Dean pointed looks Harry motioned towards the spot were the table had been moments before. Nodding their heads Dean and Terry moved to the center of the room. Suddenly were Dean had been now stood a large Golden Eagle. Standing in the area Terry had occupied was now a beautiful Red Kite with beautiful plumage. The Cullens looked on in awe and fascination while Blaise and Harry smirked. In the blink of an eye the eagle leaped into the air and landed on Blaise's outstretched arm, being careful not to injure Blaise with his talons. The red kite circled around the room once before landing next to Harry and transforming back into Terry. "Dean says it's been too long sense he's been in his bird form, so he'll remain that way a little bit longer." informed Terry as he sat back down.

"Nice!" exclaimed Emmett, "How did you do that?"

"The term of a wizard who can change at will into an animal is Animagus. We are animagi. As you saw Terry's form is a red kite. Dean's form is a golden eagle. Blaise's form is a panther with black fur," explained Harry, "My form is snow leopard."

"Do all wizards have an animal form?" questioned Jasper.

"Depending on the amount of magic a wizard possesses they can a form. Normal wizards usually have one form but maybe about thirty five percent of wizards have enough magic to become an animagus." replied Terry.

"I noticed you said mates." started Carlisle "Do all wizards need mates?"

"Wizards and witches who are extremely powerful are the only ones who have mates. And you have families that have creature inheritances. Creature inheritances such as Drackens, Drakes, Merfolk, Harpies, Elves, Vampire, Weres, and Veelas."

"But in order for Drackens and Drakes to exist wouldn't dragons need to exist as well?" asked Esme.

"Dragons are real ma'am," said Dean, after he had returned to his regular form. "Vampires are supposed to be myths and yet you and your family stand here before us. Werewolves are also supposed to be creatures of myth and yet Harry's godfather was one. As for dragons, it would be very hard to deny that they exist seeing as all of us have seen some and Harry killed one -"

"Indirectly." interrupted Harry as he scowled at Dean.

"What? Why did you kill a dragon?" growled Edward while Emmett whistled and said "Badass!"

"I'll tell you about that later." said Harry with a note of finality in his voice. Everyone knew it would be pointless to continue that line of questioning. Carlisle decided to ask another question. "If you don't mind me asking which one applies to you? Do you have a creature inheritance or are you magically powerful?"

Dean, Terry and Blaise looked at Harry, which caused the Cullens to look to him as well. Harry took a deep breath then answered "Both. In the Magical world I am considered to be one of the most powerful wizards of the century. There are only five men and women who could rival me in power. One woman lives in China, one of the men is located in North America here in the U.S., the third is a young lady in South America although her exact location is unknown and the last two men both live in England. When I first mated to Terry and Dean we believed that I would be fine with two mates. But my magic continued to act up, causing chaos, blowing things up, one time I actually sneezed so hard, my magic reacted and blew a whole into the wall of my History of Magic class."

"I remember that incident from fifth year!" laughed Dean, "The History of Magic class is taught by a ghost. Professor Binns was up talking about one of the Goblin Rebellions. Because Binns talks in a monotone voice most students go to sleep in his class especially since it seems that he's always talking about the Goblins and their rebellions or wars. I was dozing off when all of a sudden there's a humongous BOOM! Everyone looked around for the source of the blast to see Harry covering his mouth with a sheepish expression on his face while behind him is a huge hole in the wall about 50 feet wide!" Everyone laughed while Harry sat there trying to control the blush on his face.

"The Headmaster ended classes early that day because he thought that the school was under attack." finished Dean after he had calmed down.

Now that everyone was sobering up Harry continued "It was then that I realized I would need another mate. I have Fae in my family. Like Vampires Fae are gifted. Some can communicate with nature, dome with animals. Some can effect time and then there are some like us. In fact all of us are Fae. We each control an element. For instance I can control water."

"I think a visual explanation would do a better job explaining than a verbal one." said Alice. Nodding Harry pulled out his wand and moved towards the front door with Blaise, Terry and Dean behind him. "Where are you going?" asked Esme. "Outside to the yard," replied Harry looking back at the mother vampire, "I doubt you'd want a swimming pool sitting in your living room and I don't want to mess anything up inside." The Cullens hurried after them outside to the yard. Harry erected a privacy screen for himself so he could take off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, while Dean conjured a pool and Blaise filled it with water. Terry cast a privacy charm over the yard so no one but the yard's occupants could see what was happening.

"Alright Harry! We're ready." called Dean once Blaise canceled his Aguamenti Charm. Banishing his privacy screen Harry stepped over to the pool, handed his wand to Blaise and climbed in holding on to the towel. When he stood in the middle of the pool he closed his eyes and opened his mind to let his Water Fae take control. Those standing outside the pool saw a few sparks of light that began at Harry's lightly muscled chest (although not as muscled as Dean or Blaise and definitely not like Emmett's) and traveled south down into the water, when suddenly a beautiful green glow began to form starting at his feet. When the glow disappeared, after covering his whole body the Cullens gasped in unison or in Emmett's case let out a stream of words that made Esme glare at him half heartedly and caused Rosalie to smack him upside the back of his head. On his back were beautiful pair of translucent green wings that reached above his head and extended down to his lower back. His eyes seemed to glow with power and his hair seemed to have a shine to it. With a wave of his hand the water began to rise up out of the pool and wrapped itself around Harry's body almost like a second skin.

"Wow," breathed Carlisle.

"Magnificent!" said Esme.

"You look…wonderful!" exclaimed Edward as Emmett nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You can fly with those wings right?" asked Rosalie.

"Lets see, lets see, lets see!" said Alice exuberantly as she bounced on her feet. With another hand wave the water returned to the pool.

Harry's wings began to flutter and then he began to rise up out of the water until he was completely out of the pool and hovering in front of the Cullens. He flew around the yard a few times before landing back inside the pool and shifting back to his human self. Alice, Esme and Emmett clapped and cheered for him, Edward and Carlisle smiled at him while Rosalie and Jasper just nodded their heads. Placing the towel back around his waist he climbed out of the pool and Terry dried him off with a Heating charm as Blaise banished the pool and water. Dean spelled his clothes back onto Harry as the Cullens went back into the house.

When Harry and the others trouped back into the house they found the Cullens sitting in the living room. Sitting on the couch Harry looked at Blaise as if to say 'What next?' Blaise looked from Harry to the Cullens then to Dean and Terry. It was time to tell them about the war.

"Remember how Harry told you that two of the 5 people that could rival him for power live in England?" he asked. Receiving nods from the vampires he continued on. "Both men are involved with our being here though they do not know where _here_ is. There is a war going on back home."

"Why haven't we heard anything about a British war then? You'd think with as much technology that is around today we would have heard something." questioned Jasper.

Chuckling darkly Blaise responded "The war is a Magical one though it may become a Muggle one as well. The Magical world is hidden by lots of secrecy and notice me not spells charms and wards. People who don't have magic, what we call Muggles or Mundanes, can't see or even find the Magical world. They could be right outside The Leaky Cauldron with there hands on the door but they'll never enter. Sometimes they remember other things they have to do or they are repelled away by the spells. The only non-magicals who can find our world are the Muggle parents who have given birth to witches and wizards. Even here in America there are magical establishments in probably every state but only those with magic would know. The President of the United States should know of magic as well. In England each Prime Minister is told by the Minister of Magic that the Wizarding world exists. The Prime Minister is only contacted by the Minister of Magic when things and events that happen in the Wizarding world might affect the Muggles. So it would make sense that the President here would be in contact with the President of the American Magical Ministry."

"Who started this war and why?" asked Carlisle.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle now known as Lord Voldemort. Those who fear Voldemort call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His servants known as the Death Eaters call him the Dark Lord. He started the First Voldemort War back in 1970. He was obsessed with blood purity. He wanted to cleanse the world of Muggles and Muggleborns and ultimately rule the world. In our world there are four types of people. Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggleborns and Squibs. Squibs are children born into magical families. They have no magic. A lot of the time Pureblood families disown children like that and some of them kill the child or leave them at orphanages. Most Squibs leave the Wizarding world when they come of age because they realize that no matter what they do they will never be accepted in the Wizarding world." said Blaise.

"How terrible! All those poor children left alone or killed because they have no magic! It's not there fault!" exclaimed Esme as Rosalie growled deep in her throat.

Shaking his head Blaise gestured to Terry to take over. "Next you have Muggleborns. Muggleborns are witches and wizards who have no magical ancestors. Purebloods believe that Muggleborns have less magic than them and treat them as such. Most pureblood supremacists use the term Mudblood when referring to Muggleborns. It's a highly offensive word and usually used by the most extreme supremacists."

Dean spoke up then "I used to be considered a Muggleborn but my father was wizard who was killed by Voldemort. Other than that I don't know anything about my father. My mother is a muggle, and so are my younger sisters. They are moving to Bulgaria to be out of Voldemort and Dumbledore's reach."

"Who's Dumbledore?" asked Emmett with a smirk on his face. What type of name was Dumbledore? "We'll get to him in a moment," said Dean "But first we have a little more explaining to do. So Squibs, Muggleborns and now you have Half bloods. Half-bloods are wizards and witches who have magical and Muggle ancestors. Although half-bloods out number purebloods, muggleborns and squibs they are still considered by the purebloods to be inferior. Most people thought Harry was a half-blood because his father was a pureblood and his mother was presumed to be a muggleborns. But after a recent discovery Harry is technically a pureblood."

"Purebloods pride themselves in the fact that most families can trace their lineage back to the time of Merlin and some even farther. To this day there are only five families that can date back that far. The Malfoys, who are the epitome of pureblood extremists, the Blacks one of the families that I now head, the Diggorys, the Longbottoms and my birth family the Potters." said Harry

"So Merlin and King Arthur and Morgana? They were all real?" asked Edward, eyes widening.

"They sure were. In fact I'm a descendant of his through three of my families. The Potters being the most direct one." replied Harry. "But back to the war. Voldemort began this war with the help of his minions, the Death Eaters. They terrorized both the Magical world and some of the Muggle world. They would capture people who either outright opposed them, wizards and witches, and those who were innocent, including wizards, witches and Muggles. People were scared and didn't know what to do or who to trust. No one knew exactly who worked for him and who didn't. More and more people were being reported missing or worst, dead everyday. The Ministry of Magic is full of confusion and pandemonium. The Ministry is trying to combat Voldemort and his Death Eaters, assure the public that everything will be alright and at the same time keep everything under wraps so that the Muggles don't notice. But even Muggles are being reported missing or dead." Harry stood up and walked to the window. It was dark outside, no sign of the moon because of the cloudy overcast.

Looking out towards the forest he continued. "Then there is Albus Dumbledore the Defeater of Grindlewald and Hitler, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Founder and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was founded by Dumbledore in the 1970's soon after Voldemort started the war. Originally they worked with the Ministry of Magic to protect the wizards and witches as well as the Muggles. Dumbledore is the only person that Voldemort fears. He used to teach Voldemort transfiguration at Hogwarts before he became Headmaster. The war went on for twenty years. In 1990 Dumbledore was at a job interview with a woman, Sybill Trelawney, who wanted to be the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. While they were in the midst of the meeting the woman entered a trance and spoke a prophecy. '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but will have the power that the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_ At the time the prophecy was made a spy, named _Severus Snape_ was eavesdropping on the Headmaster and the Seer. Before he heard the full prophecy he was discovered and thrown out of the establishment. He reported the half of the prophecy that he heard to Voldemort.

Voldemort knew of the two couples which the prophecy could speak of. Only two couples had defied him three times each. My father and mother, James and Lily Potter and my dorm mate Neville Longbottom's parents Frank and Alice Longbottom. However Neville is a pureblood and I am more like Voldemort seeing as I was thought to be a half-blood. He thought I would be the more dangerous child before I was even born. After searching for months after I was born Voldemort soon learned where my parents were hiding at. My parents were using spell called the Fidelius Charm, which hid our house in plain view. At the time people thought that my parent's Secret Keeper was my dad's best friend Sirius Black. However they were wrong. They used his other best friend _Peter Pettigrew_, who gave Voldemort the whereabouts of my family. He blasted down our front door. My father told my mother to run that he would hold Voldemort off. They dueled but Voldemort won and killed my father then proceeded through the house after my mother. She had hidden us in my nursery, but had rushed away and left her wand in the living room. When he blasted the nursery door down he ordered her to move but she begged him not to kill me and in the end she ended up like my father.

Unknown to her and Voldemort she had activated an old magic ritual. She had begged for mercy with unconditional love in her heart, which was not given and killed. The ritual placed a protection on me so that when that fiend cast the Killing Curse on me it rebounded and destroyed his body. But Voldemort had been doing his own Black Magic rituals trying to thwart death by splitting his soul purposely six times into what's called a Horcrux. He was going to make a seventh one with my death. But as his body was destroyed a piece of his soul latched onto mine. He disappeared for 10 years and I was branded The-Boy-Who-Lived. But then in my first year he returned as a parasite on the back of one of my teacher's head. He was trying to come back to life by getting procession of the sorcerer's stone which was created by the Alchemist Nicholas Flamel. I along with my two best friends at that time, defeated a Cerberus, a man eating plant called Devil's Snare, enchanted keys, a live playing chest set, and through a fire with the help of a potion to stop him. I rescued the stone and killed the host of Voldemort. Nothing more than a spirit, Voldemort fled.

The next year he came back and attacked the school using a girl in her first year with one of his Horcruxes, a diary. He possessed her and made her petrify nine students a ghost and a cat. The monster that petrifying the students was a 60 foot long Basilisk. Her brother, Ronald, who was my best friend, and I discovered what was attacking the school and where the entrance to its chamber was located. With our fraud of a teacher we went down into the chamber where the teacher tried to erase our memories of that night but because he used Ron's broken wand it backfired and erased his memory and cause a avalanche that separated us. I went ahead, found Ginny, Ron's sister, battled the Basilisk, killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor and was poisoned by one of its fangs at the same time. Using the fang that had got stuck in my arm I stabbed the diary which destroyed that Horcrux. The Headmaster's familiar a phoenix came and cried on my wound and stopped the poison from the Basilisk. Then it carried me, Ron, Ginny, and the fool Lockhart back up to the surface.

In my third year I learned the truth about who betrayed my parents to Voldemort after my godfather escaped from the wizarding prison called Azkaban, almost died from falling over a hundred feet off my broom because the soul sucking creatures called Dementors attacked me and almost got killed along with my two best friends and Severus Snape, the potions teacher at Hogwarts, by my godfather Remus Lupin who was the werewolf Dean spoke of earlier."

Turning around Harry saw the shocked and horrified looks on Carlisle and Jasper's faces. Esme and Alice looked as if they would be crying if they could. Rosalie looked upset that such things could happen at a school. Terry, Blaise and Dean looked sad they had known this after they had mated to Harry and felt sad that they couldn't have been there to help him. Edward and Emmett looked ready to kill.

"How could your teacher's not notice what was going on?" asked Esme.

"When I and my friends tried to tell teachers about things, they acted as if they knew best and sent us off and told us not to worry about it. I always ended up having to do something because the teachers would turn a blind eye to it. Believe me that's not even half of it." whispered Harry as he walked back to the couch where his mates were sitting. Edward and Emmett both left the couch where they had been sitting with Rosalie. Harry sat down between Terry and Blaise as Dean reached around Terry to place a hand on Harry's leg. Emmett and Edward stood behind the couch Edward placing both hands on Harry' shoulder while Emmett crossed his arms.

Looking up Harry asked "Does this mean-"

"That we will follow you, be with you, protect you and join you and be your mates?" interrupted Edward.

Harry nodded.

"Emmett?" asked Edward with an arched eyebrow although he knew the answer.

"Hell yes!" Emmett exclaimed forcefully. Harry smiled as Edward echoed Emmett "Hell yes."

"Edward? Emmett? What's going on? Why didn't you tell us you thought you'd found your mate?" asked Carlisle. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his sons. He had been waiting for the day they both found their respective mates but to learn that they were mating the new boy in town who already had three other mates… there is a first time for everything they say. Well not really, like the time before he changed Edward and he had come across a coven of vampires in Maine that were very fond of gangbangs and moresomes. They were a very boundary testing coven that was for sure. Oh no, now_ that_ image would never leave his brain and judging by the horrified expression on Edward's face it wouldn't leave his either. _'Sorry'_ he though to his son.

"So what happened in your fourth year?" asked Alice.

Dean answered for Harry "Well in the summer before our fourth year there was a huge sporting event that wizards and witches came to see. It's like the Super Bowl in Muggle America. It's called the Quidditch World Cup. Quidditch is a sport where you fly on brooms and score points. But it's played with seven players on each team and three balls. Anyway after the match people were celebrating Ireland's victory over Bulgaria when the Death Eaters attacked. They ravaged the camping sites but thankfully no one was hurt. But someone had cast Voldemort's mark the Dark Mark into the sky. It's a skull with a snake for the tongue. The person who cast it had stolen Harry's wand. Later at Hogwarts we learned that an inter-school competition was being held at Hogwarts. it's a contest that only three schools can participate in. Usually it's Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France and the Durmstang Institute although Salem University and New York's School of Magic have been known to take part of it if one of the European schools declines. It's a magically binding completion, meaning if you are selected by the magical artifact that chooses names, the Goblet of Fire, you have to participate or lose your magic. That year the age limit had been raised to 17 so that no one underage could be selected. The tournament had been discontinued after 1792 where all three of the champions had been killed during the second task where a cockatrice went on a rampage. The champions were picked a young half Veela girl from Beauxbatons named Fleur Delacour,

The Bulgarian Quidditch star Viktor Krum for Durmstang and a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts."

"What's a Hufflepuff?" asked Edward. "The school's founders were named Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. They each had a house in their honor that accepts students that have talents that the founders took pride in. Gryffindor has students that are brave and courageous, Ravenclaw has studious and hard working students, Hufflepuff takes students that are compassionate and loyal and Slytherin has ambitious and clever students. Cedric was a Hufflepuff, Blaise a Slytherin, Dean and Harry were in Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw." answered Terry.

"After Cedric was picked as the Hogwarts champion another name was ejected from the Goblet. Harry's name." continued Blaise. "Harry tried to tell them that he hadn't done it but no one believed him. Even his best friend Ronald didn't believe him and Hermione tried to remain neutral. I'm sorry to say thing took a turn for the worst. The Hufflepuffs who usually like Gryffindors, especially Harry, were furious and took to cold shouldering all Gryffindors. They believed that Harry wanted to have more fame for himself and was taking the spotlight from their house. The Slytherins hated Harry just because he was a Gryffindor and because of whom he is. They created these badges that said 'Support Cedric Diggory the Real Hogwarts Champion….Potter stinks. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs except for Diggory all wore them. The Ravenclaws didn't wear the badges but they did support the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors were the only ones that supported Harry with the exception of Ronald. The first task was to get past a dragon and collect a golden egg that had the clue for the second task in it. No one got badly hurt. Fleur's skirt caught fire, Krum got a couple of scratches and Diggory's face caught fire but he was healed. Harry's dragon broke its restraints and chased him on his broom around the castle. Eventually they fell in a gorge and the dragon broke its neck but Harry survived with broken wrist that was set right and healed in minutes. Ron apologized and they made up. Then there was the Yule Ball and then the second task. The thing or person that each champion would miss the most was put in an enchanted sleep and placed at the bottom of the Black Lake were Merfolk, a giant squid and all other types if creatures live. Harry being the noble Gryffindor that he is took the clue serious and when the French champion didn't show up took her captive back to the surface along with Ron. Later they found one of the Ministry officials on the grounds dead. The third task was a maze they had to find their way through to the Triwizard cup. In the maze were all types of creatures such as giant spiders, a sphinx, some type of mist that turned the world upside down and things. Whoever got the cup first won."

Harry went on "Cedric and I both got to the cup and I told him to take the cup with me that it was a Hogwarts victory. When we touched it we found out it was a Portkey, a method of transporting someplace. When we landed we found ourselves in a graveyard that I recognized because I'd been having dreams about it all year long. The man who betrayed my parents was there with Voldemort who had regained a form but a weak frail form almost like a baby. He killed Cedric then tied me up to a statue. Using a Dark Magic ritual with bones from his father, a hand from Pettigrew and my blood Voldemort came back with a stronger more human like form. He called his followers to him. When most of them arrived he told them of how he been defeated by me 13 years ago, because of my mothers protection he couldn't touch me but now that he had my blood in his veins he could. He gave me my wand back and challenged me to a duel. Voldemort's wand and my wand are brother wands. His is made out of yew and a phoenix feather while mine is made of holly and phoenix feather. The phoenix feather that is in both of our wands comes from the phoenix familiar of Dumbledore. When we force them to duel they don't operate correctly. They connect and force the last spells we have cast to be shown. In his case I saw the shades of his past victims he killed. Cedric appeared as well as my parents and a couple of Muggles and a few witches and wizards. My parents told me they would give me a chance to make it back to the cup and escape and Cedric asked me to take his body back to his father. I escaped and when I got back I immediately told Dumbledore but the Minister did not believe me. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher took me inside the school and there revealed that he had put my name in the Goblet. He was going to kill me but suddenly Dumbledore, Snape and my head of house Professor McGonagall were there. They stunned and tied him up in a chair. The man began to change as the potion he had been taking all year long began to wear off and in front of us was one of Voldemort's servants who had been believed dead. Barty Crouch Jr. But before he could be arrested the Minister of Magic, at that time a silly old fool name Cornelius Fudge, brought a Dementor to the school which gave Crouch a Kiss and sucked his soul out of his body. He was as good as dead then. I was given the prize of 1000 Galleons but I didn't want it and gave it to Ron's older twin brothers so they could start their own joke shop.

The summer of my fifth year was awful. My muggle cousin and I were attacked by two Dementors. I performed the Patronus Charm to repel them. Underage witches and wizards are not allowed to do magic outside of school and no one is allowed to use magic in front of muggles unless it's for self defense. I was temporarily expelled from school. Then I was taken from my aunt and uncle's house to my godfather's house where I learned of the Order of the Phoenix. In the first war the Order worked with the full backing and cooperation of the Ministry, but because that corrupted fool Fudge didn't want to believe that Voldemort was back, the Order was and still is forced to work in secrecy. At my disciplinary hearing I was declared innocent of all charges, with the help of Dumbledore. But the Minister was not happy about that. He didn't want to believe what Dumbledore and I were saying. The Ministry started a smear campaign on Dumbledore and me. He was an old man loosing his grip on reality and I was a mad, disturbed, attention seeking child. The Ministry sent a witch, who was in the Minister's pocket to teach the Defense class at Hogwarts that year. Her name was Dolores Umbridge. She wouldn't let us perform magic and we had to read the material and were expected to do it perfectly when it came time for our exams at the end of the year. When she began to call me a liar I began rebelling. I gave an interview about what happened the night of the third task. She gave me detentions where I was forced to write with an illegal object called a Blood Quill. It used my own blood instead of ink and carved whatever I wrote into the back of my hand. Almost every week I was carving the sentence _'I must not tell lies,' _over and over again into my hand. Because Umbridge was not trying to teach us any magic Ron and Hermione decided that I should start a class or study group. I agreed. We called it Dumbledore's Army, the D.A. for short. Students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined. The Slytherins weren't under fire from Umbridge as much as the other three houses so they were not invited. The D.A. met almost every week but we had to tiptoe around to make sure Umbridge didn't notice. At the same time, I'm being subjected to lots of gossip and being ridiculed thanks to the smear campaign of the Ministry's. I also received dreams about a door in the Ministry from Voldemort. Then came the night I saw Ron's father get attacked in one of my dreams by Voldemort's pet snake. I was taken to the Headmaster along with the rest of the Weasley children. We left the school and went to the Order's headquarters which was at my godfather's house. The Headmaster told the Potions teacher Snape to teach me Occlumency, the act of magically closing the mind from mind readers. Snape has hated me ever since I first entered Hogwarts, because I look like my father. He and my father and my father's friends were enemies. My father and godfather bullied him and he felt as if it was justice to bully me. He didn't try to teach me the right way. When I finally repelled him and saw some of his private thoughts he ended our lessons.

Things started getting crazy during the second half of the school year. Umbridge was watching all forms of communication in and out of the school, the D.A. had to disband because we were betrayed by one of our members, Dumbledore flees the school when the Minister tried to arrest him for treason, after Dumbledore told them the D.A. was his idea and we had our exams approaching and every night I'm still having dreams about that door. During the end of the year exams Voldemort lured me to the Ministry by sending me a dream of him having my godfather held captive and was torturing him. Hermione told me that it was a bad idea and that it could have been a trap, but I didn't listen and went to the Ministry with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and her Ravenclaw year mate Luna. When we got to the Ministry we couldn't find Sirius and realized that Hermione had been right. But while we are there Neville found a glass sphere that, I later discovered was a prophecy, had my name on it along with Voldemort's. When I picked it up Death Eaters appeared I found out that this was the real reason I was lured to the Ministry.

Prophecies can only be touched by those they are about. Voldemort couldn't waltz in to the Ministry and just pick up a prophecy, considering he's trying to keep his return as quiet as possible. So he used me. The Death Eaters demanded that I turn the prophecy over to them. I didn't so we dueled the Death Eaters for it. We held them off for a while and when it looked like we might lose the Order finally showed up. But I dropped the sphere and it broke but I didn't get to hear it, and Sirius was killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. I chased after her. I wanted to avenge Sirius but I couldn't. Voldemort and Dumbledore arrived and began to duel. When Voldemort couldn't get the upper hand he possessed me in attempt to get Dumbledore to sacrifice me in order to kill Voldemort. I forced him out of my body. Just as the Minister of Magic arrived Voldemort and Bellatrix escaped. The Minister now has irrefutable evidence that Voldemort is back. Dumbledore takes me back to his office at Hogwarts. In my anger I destroyed most of his office. After I calmed down Dumbledore explained and told me the truth about the prophecy, that the power that I have, that Voldemort know not, is love. He explained why I had to stay with my abusive relatives.

Sixth year is when the war began to pick up. More people started going missing, even more reported dead. Dumbledore would meet with me weekly. He informed me about his theory of Voldemort and his Horcruxes and how I had confirmed it back in my second year when I gave him the diary that had possessed Ginny Weasley. He showed me memories of people who had interacted with Voldemort. That's how I learned about Voldemort's family, his blood status and his reasoning behind the war. Dumbledore informed me that he had found one of the Horcruxes, a ring but it was cursed and he had touched it before checking it for curses. Snape was able to postpone it but he only had a year left. Ron and Hermione distanced themselves from me when they started dating. Eventually I learned that they were using me and never were my true friends. They were paid by Dumbledore to spy on me and hinder me from my true potential. I restarted the D.A. and renamed it the Potter's Army. This time though only people who had offered me their assistance and loyalty were in it. It was around that time that I met and mated with Terry, Dean and Blaise.

Someone was trying to kill Dumbledore and though they failed, several other people were harmed in the failed attempts. At the end of the year Dumbledore and I went out to find and destroy a Horcrux. We found a fake. Someone had gotten to the Horcrux before we did. When we returned to the school it was under attack by the Death Eaters. One of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy had let the Death Eaters into the school using a secret passageway. He was the one trying to kill Dumbledore. He couldn't do it so his godfather, Snape placed Dumbledore under a coma after he informed Dumbledore that he no longer spy's for the Order or the Light. He also, unknowingly, told me about Dumbledore's plot to kill me when I destroy Voldemort. After that I ran away with Dean to Blaise's manor. Terry and Blaise came later as Dean's best friend, our own spy and friend Seamus, remains in England keeping us up to date on the search for myself. That's how we ended up here."

"You poor dear," exclaimed Esme sadly "What will you do now?"

'Well," answered Dean, "we're going to train ourselves as much as we can so that we can go back and put and end to this war." Terry and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"You mentioned earlier that Voldemort uses creatures in the war. I could help you protect yourselves physically." offered Jasper.

Looks were exchanged between the four Brits before Blaise responded "We'd be glad to have your assistance."

"Will you guys be able to come over Saturday morning?" asked Carlisle "We have a meeting with the La Push shape shifters so maybe we can help each other out as far as training is concerned. There is a rogue vampire named Victoria who is creating army of newborns. She wants to destroy Edward because he killed her mate. About two years ago the Police Chiefs daughter moved back to town. Her name was Isabella 'Bella' Swan and she was Edward's Singer. Her blood sang to him and called him to her like a light calls to a moth. At first he wanted to kill her but he didn't want to because doing so would break the Treaty we have with the La Push wolves. He went to Alaska to try and regain control. When he came back he could control himself around her. They began dating. One afternoon we were up in the mountains playing baseball under the cover if a thunderstorm, we play _differently_ from what you used to. While we were playing Alice received a vision of a small coven of vampires that were passing through. They were going to leave but they heard our game and wanted to join. We didn't have time to get Bella away and one of the vampires, James, was a tracker. I'm sure you know that vampire's keep their strongest traits when they are turned? " the four boys nodded "Edward is a mind reader, Alice a Seer and Jasper an Empath. Well James was a tracker. He wouldn't give up chasing after her no matter what. We sent Alice, Jasper and Bella south to Arizona while the rest of us tried to lead him astray. When James realized our deception he used a tape recording of Bella's mother making her believe he had captured her mother. He forced her to leave Alice and Jasper and return here to Forks. He met her in the dance studio in town and almost killed her before we got there and was able to stop him. Edward killed him. Bella was so frightened that she didn't want to stay her anymore and went to Florida to be with her mother and stepfather. Victoria though was furious that Edward killed her mate. So now she wants to kill him. She and Laurent, the other vampire who was with their coven, went to Seattle and started a newborn army. Over 50 people have been reported missing. We are assuming that those are the ones that make up the newborn army. Last year Laurent came to spy on us and was killed by the wolves. Now Victoria has been taunting us by making us chase her but each time she slips away. The wolves won't change the Treaty to let us cross the border between our land and theirs while we hunt Victoria, but maybe with your help we could defeat her once and for all. You help us with Victoria and we help train you?"

"Yes." said Harry "I'll be damned if I let some psycho kill one of my mates."

"Well we'd best be going it's almost midnight," stated Terry as he looked at his phone and saw it was 11:48pm.

"Yes, yes do remember you're welcome to our house anytime." said Esme as the boys began to head for the door.

"Will we be seeing you tomorrow?" Dean asked Emmett. Shrugging his shoulder Emmett turned to Alice who shook her head no and replied "It's going to be sunny tomorrow so we won't be able to come. But we will see you this weekend and all of next week. Can you show us some magic on Saturday?"

"Sure," answered Harry. "See you all on Saturday." The Cullens said good night and watched the four boys get into the car and drive off into the night.

* * *

WOW 12 pages this is a big one!

Ok so there is a new poll up on my profile about when and how many children will Harry and Terry give birth to! One thing you should keep in mind is who would baby sit the children when they go back to England as there aren't many people that Harry will trust with his children. In this story all of the guys are versatile but only Harry and Terry will be getting pregnant. Just remember that this vote may not effect the story and maybe it will! Don't forget to R&R! The next poll that goes up will be about what car will Harry, Terry, Blaise and Dean buy. The have to have a car big enough to carry 7 to 8 people. Harry has 6 mates so they definitely need a 7 passenger car. The poll after the vehicle poll will be about who Seamus should paired with. I'll except 4 choices from each verse. Pm me or review your thoughts and candidates. I want to include some ideas from the readers as well as my own.

Also my friend Montell has created a dropbox with pictures of the character, their cars, and their animagus forms. He will be adding some more pictures soon to go along with this chapter. The link to the drop box is on my profile page just copy and paste ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saturday morning came before the boys new it. Harry went to the kitchen where Terry was sitting at the island on one of the barstools reading a book on convergence magic. Placing a kiss on the side of Terry's head as he sat on the chair next to him, Harry asked "Where are Blaise and Dean?" Looking up from his book Terry answered "They went outside to finish the wards on the house. Dean was starting to get jittery. He'd look out the closest window every time he heard a strange noise and you remember yesterday when he used '_Homenum Revelio' _before we entered the house. So to calm him down and help him get rid of his nerves Blaise suggested that they adjust the wards so that only the five of us, whether we're in our animagus forms or not, can enter the wards. Though that will need to be adjusted when we begin to invite the Cullens over. Even if it's just adding Emmett and Edward or their entire family. And they added Magic Concealing Ward. They should be done in a few minutes." Harry nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the book in front of Terry. It was called _'The 5 W's and How about Converging Your Magic'_

"Find anything new that we should try?" asked Harry as he hopped off the stool and went and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out the milk bottle, closed the door, summoned two bowls, two spoons and a box of cereal from the pantry. He poured the cereal into the bowls, poured the milk and passed one bowl to Terry and banished the cereal and milk back to pantry and refrigerator respectively. "Yeah!" replied Terry excitedly "The Rebounding Shield. When the spell is cast it forms a dome over the-"

He was interrupted as the patio door opened and Blaise followed Dean inside. "So we added the animagus access spell and the Magic Covering Ward. So now even if Dumbledore or Voldemort use any magical tracking spells on us they will be ineffective. It'll take them on a wild goose chase." said Dean.

"I still think the Fidelius Charm would be a good addition." murmured Blaise. "Anyway what were you two talking about?"

"The Rebounding Shield." said Terry. When he received blank stares from their two dark skinned lovers he continued, "Its convergence magic. When its used a transparent, only visible to the ones who cast it, dome encases the spell casters. When hit the dome acts like a sling shot and shoots the object or spell back at your enemies twice as fast and with twice the power. Interestingly though the spell uses the word 'wall' even though its actually a 'dome' that's formed. The most interesting thing about this spell is that it returns any spell to and never misses the original caster."

"Any spell?" asked Dean with a glance at Harry who looked very deep in thought. "Any spell." reiterated Terry with a growing smile across his face. "Just imagine Dumbledore trying to throw a Stunning Spell at you only to have it bounce back at him and knock him out for at least a week!" They all laughed at that one.

"So a banished ball flying at 60 miles per hour would return at 120 miles." stated Harry.

"I wonder if the Killing Curse would bounce back as well." Blaise said. Dean and Harry looked at Terry.

After a minute Terry answered, "I'm not sure. There's nothing in the book to suggest that it has ever been used against the Killing Curse, but at the same time the book says that it protects against _any spell._"

"So either the writer tested the theory out and that's why the book says any spell or it doesn't work." said Dean.

"Well at least we know that we have a better chance at withstanding multiple attacks. Is there any special requirements needed for the spell to work?" questioned Harry.

"Obviously it needs more than one person to be used properly, also your magic should be compatible with the people your converging with. Once used the shield has a time limit of one hour. Now the spell can either be powered by the caster's magic or can power itself using the magic in the surrounding area. When using the magic in the area it can extend the amount of time the shield holds up, depending on the ambient magic. For example here in Forks there isn't a lot of magic in the surrounding area. But at Hogwarts its like a unlimited well of ambient magic. So while the shield might last only an hour and five minutes here, at Hogwarts it could be held for six maybe seven hours!" explained Terry.

'_Ring, ring ring riiiiinnnggg, ring, ring ring riiiiinnnggg, ring, ring ring riiiiinnnggg'_

It was Blaise's alarm on his cell phone, a blue Htc Windows 8X. It was time to go meet the Cullens and the La Push wolves. "It's time we head over to the Cullen's" announced the Zabini Lord. "_Accio brooms!" _Four Firebolts came down the steps and hovered in front of Blaise. Shrinking them Blaise placed them in the pocket of his jacket and led the way out to the Porsche.

Soon they were at the Cullens house, on the porch stood Edward, Emmett and Carlisle.

"Hello boys good to see you." said Carlisle a he smiled gently. "Since you all haven't been to the field Emmett has offered to drive you all up. Edward will be coming along with you as the rest of us run on through the forest. That is if you agree."

Harry nodded his head and replied "Of course Dr. Cullen it's ok. I doubt Dean wants to mess up his car anyway driving through undergrowth and such."

"Damn right I don't." smirked Dean. Rolling his eyes as Carlisle laughed; Harry gestured to the two Cullen sons and said "After you."

Edward and Emmett walked out to the garage with Harry and the others following as the rest of the Cullens sped out the house, across the yard and into the forest. "It'll be a tight squeeze as there are four of you in back. If you like I can run along while Edward drives." stated Emmett. "Such a gentleman," grinned Terry as he stepped up into the huge Jeep behind Dean, with Harry behind himself, "But that's not necessary. Harry or I can sit on either Dean or Blaise's lap." Blaise got in last as Emmett raced to the driver side and hopped in as Edward sat up front next to him. Surprisingly the Jeep was wide enough inside that it neither Terry nor Harry need to sit on someone else's lap. Emmett turned the key and the Jeep roared to life. Emmett pulled out of the garage, down the driveway and turned on to the main street. He passed through Forks and when they were out of town floored the gas.

Edward turned around in his seat and looked at the four boys. "So I know that you guys know about vampires and I'm sure you know that when we are Turned we keep our strongest traits. Well when I was human, I could read people easily. When I was Turned by Carlisle that trait converted into mind reading. The other day, Harry you mentioned that your teacher taught you Occlumency, where you close your mind to people who read minds. I'm just wondering if that's why I can't read any of your minds."

"You've been trying to read our thoughts?!" asked Dean alarmed.

"No! It's a constant thing. I can't turn it off and on at will." Edward was quick to reassure.

"Yes, that is why. After the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, I began to look up Occlumency in the library. I didn't want to ever be fooled like that again. What if the next time I fell for a vision someone else close or important to me like Seamus, Dean, Blaise or Terry and now you or Emmett, what if one of you all were to get hurt? Or worst end up dead? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for that. Using the book I was able to learn the proper way to master Occlumency. At first I couldn't get my shield to stay up, it would collapse at any distraction. But the Room of Requirement was very useful and I got better and better until now I can keep my shield up and duel another wizard at the same time. Blaise taught Dean and Terry. Seeing as he came from a pureblood family he was given information about things that Dean and I never would have known since we both considered second class citizens."

"Do you think there is a way to teach vampires how to close their minds?" asked Emmett as he navigated through the forest, past trees, small streams and meadows.

"It might be." answered Terry. "As you are considered a magical creature it is possible that you could learn. But at the same time you may need magic. I can't give you a definite answer but when I get home I'll be sure to look it up for you."

The jeep slowed to a stop. "We can walk the rest of the way. It's not far just past these trees." said Emmett. Everyone got out and followed Emmett through the trees. Just as he had said it wasn't far. In the field stood the five Cullens the shape shifters hadn't arrived yet. The field was huge about twice the size of a Quidditch pitch with tall, thick trees around it. Blaise pulled three of the shrunken Firebolts out of his pocket and handed his three companions one as Emmett and Edward walked a little further ahead towards the rest of their family.

"I see you all got here alright," said Carlisle once they were in front of the family. "Of course we did! I'm an excellent driver!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Let's not forget the Bentley that you wrecked." smirked Jasper.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I wasn't totally at fault now. Remember that the road was icy that day." reminded Emmett.

"So you should know better than to be racing on a road that's icy." sniffed Rosalie, "That's why you'll never drive my BMW."

With a pout on his face Emmett turned to Harry and company. "Boys they're picking on me! Make them stop!"

Dean and Terry began snickering as Blaise just smirked and Harry tried to keep a straight face "Sorry Emmett but I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"The wolves are here!" said Edward before anyone could respond to Harry. The Cullens Looked to the other side of the field as they panned out Carlisle stood in front Esme right beside him, Jasper and Alice to his left, Edward to his right with Emmett and Rosalie to his right. Blaise, Harry, Terry and Dean stood behind the Cullens.

Ten horse sized wolves came from the trees. Carlisle looked expectantly across the field, but when nothing happened he turned to Edward. "They don't trust us enough to use their human forms so I'll have to translate for them," Edward sighed.

"Welcome." greeted Carlisle.

The Alpha, the large black wolf growled and Edward translated "Thank you." then Edward continued on "What are _they _doing here. We were under the impression that only you _vampires_ would be here not those humans."

Carlisle answered "You are correct. We were supposed to be the only ones meeting you here. However we have met this group and they have offered to help us in the fight with the newborn army and Victoria."

"And just how are four humans supposed to help against vampires? Is it in fact that you plan to use them as bait during the fight? Or perhaps you plan to drink from them or turn them." Edward translated with a glare at the wolves as the alpha growled.

"We have no intentions of drinking from them and we most certainly will not be offering them as bait to the newborns. As for how they can help, maybe you should ask them." Carlisle stepped to the side and gestured for Harry and the other to come forward. As one Blaise, Harry, Terry and Dean stepped forward until they were next to Carlisle. "Who are you?" Edward translated once again.

"My name is Harry Potter. To my right are Terry Boot and Dean Thomas. To my left is Blaise Zabini. We moved to Forks not long ago and met the Cullens. They have offered to assist us in our own expedition and in return we will help them defeat these newborns their leader Victoria."

"Why? This isn't any of your business so why involve yourself in a battle that is not your own."

"It's none of your business why we choose to help. Just know that we mean you no harm."

"Tell me why! What do you think that you can possible offer us that we can not do ourselves?" translated Edward as the alpha stepped forward. The Cullens became defensive as the wolves growled .

"Enough!" called Carlisle as Jasper began to let waves of calm and relaxation flow through the clearing. Soon everyone had calmed down and Harry replied "I will not give you the reason why unless it becomes absolutely necessary. My mates and I am not ashamed of our reasoning. As far as what we can offer, well just wait and see."

Carlisle stepped forward and took control again. "My son Jasper has experience in fighting will teach us how they fight , how they are to be defeated. Since you all will be fighting in your wolf forms I'm sure you will be able to apply these methods to your own needs. As for Harry, he and his mates also will be training us though you won't be able to use the same strategies they use. Newborn vampires are just that new. They have several advantages over us. They still have their own human blood in their tissues so they are even stringer than if they were just drinking from humans. Because of this they are faster, stronger and more deadly than ourselves. But they also have a disadvantage. Because they are so new to this life they are hard to be controlled and will fight amongst themselves. Jasper."

Jasper stepped forward and began to address everyone. "You heard what Carlisle said. They are young and untrained. They will go for the easy kill. Two things you need to remember above all others. One do not let them get their arms around you. If they manage that your dead. Two don't go for the obvious kill. They will expect that. Attack from the sides and don't stop. As long as you keep moving they will be too confused to defend themselves effectively. Emmett, Edward and Alice." As his two siblings and mate came to stand before him, he continued after receiving a nod from Edward. " As you know some vampires have gifts or talents that can be used in a fight. For instance Edward can read minds. He can see his opponent's thoughts and strategy and defend himself against the attacks. Alice can use her visions. I can use my ability to scramble their emotions. Emmett however doesn't have a gift. But at the same time his is almost as strong as newborns are. Emmett and Edward will give you and example of what a fight would look like."

Jasper and Alice along with the rest of the Cullens and Harry and company moved to the opposite side of the field across from the wolf pack. When the field was clear Emmett and Edward began. Emmett raced towards Edward who stood still until the last second and dodged Emmett's outstretched arm grabbed it and using his momentum, swung Emmett around and released him. Emmett went flying through thee air and crashed into one of the trees on the edge of the forest which snapped in half. Emmet landed on his feet and grabbed the broken half of the tree and launched it at Edward. Edward jumped out of the way of the tree but didn't avoid Emmett. With a crack like thunder Emmett collided with Edward and they fell to the ground. Edward was able to escape from Emmett's grasp and ran until he was out of reach. Emmett gave chase and soon all that could be seen was two blurs running around the field. Then Edward disappeared and Emmett stopped running. Suddenly Edward jumped out of a tree, tackled Emmett from behind, grabbed one arm and pulled it back behind Emmett, as the other one was underneath Emmett's stomach, and pulled Emmett's head off the ground and placed his teeth at Emmett's neck.

"Damn." came Emmett's response. "Edward wins." announced Jasper. Edward let Emmett up and shook his brother's hand.

Each of the Cullens took turns against Jasper, first Alice who, thanks to her clairvoyance, won that match. Next was Carlisle followed by Rosalie, then Esme and Emmett. Edward beat Jasper with his mind reading but besides him Jasper bested and showed them how to perfect their fighting. The wolves wouldn't participate as they couldn't trust themselves to remember that they were not fighting the Cullens. Jasper turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow as if to ask, 'Do you want a go?' Harry nodded and together Dean, Terry and Blaise arose and walked with Harry out to Jasper.

"Harry and his mates have their own way of fighting newborns so they will show us how." said Carlisle for the wolves benefit.

Turning to the wolves Blaise said "What you are about to see is magic at it's best. You must not tell anyone what you have seen." Dean pulled out four vials of a red potion and handed each of his companions one. As one they pulled the corks out of the vials and drank the Enhancement Potion. The effect was instantaneous,

their vision, hearing, smell, taste and reactions improved. Terry pulled out his wand and began shot green sparks into the air. The boys split into teams of two, Terry and Blaise vs. Harry and Dean. The wolves sat up straight and looked on in amazement.

Dean pointed at Terry and said "_Expelliarmus_!" a light blue spell left his wand and flew at Terry who raised a shield charm just in time. He sent back "_Impedimenta!_" as he canceled a Jelly Fingers Curse from Harry. Blaise yelled_ "Levicorpus!" _at Dean as he ducked the Body Bind Curse sent by Harry. Dean was hoisted up into the air by his ankle. With a flick of his wand Dean cast the counter spell and landed on his hands and knees. At a signal from Harry they both cast a twenty second shield charm.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry as he helped Dean to his feet. "Yeah, lets go animagus on them." In a blink of an eye the shield charm collapsed and Dean and Harry were pelted with a barrage of spells from Blaise and Terry. When the dust cleared there was a large crater in the ground where the two boys had been standing. There was no sign of them anywhere. The Cullens gasped as the wolves looked on in astonishment and confusion. Blaise and Terry however were not worried. They looked around but the one's they looked for were no where in sight. Suddenly Terry was hit with a Body Bind and fell to the ground. Blaise cast a shield charm over himself and Terry. He quickly cast _"Finte Incantatem!" _and looked up to the sky. The wolves and the vampires all looked up. High in the air was a bird. It was to far way to identify what kind of bird. Suddenly the bird started to dive but it wasn't head for the two boy on the ground but rather for the trees. It disappeared as it dived into the trees. Not taking any chances Blaise looked at Terry and they both nodded. But before they could stand up Harry and Dean burst out of trees on their broomsticks shooting spells at the two boys. Terry finally got up and transformed into his bird form. With a flap of his great wings Terry was off flying at Harry as Blaise transformed into his panther form and climbed up a near by tree.

A few of the wolves stood up tongues hanging out of their mouths but a growl from the alpha had them sinking back down to the ground with a whine. Dean had his back to Blaise has he was trying to get a clear shot of Terry who was pecking and scratching at Harry. Dean almost had a clear shot when he was suddenly hit by a giant fur ball he recognized as Blaise. Blaise scrambled around confusing Dean until they both fell from the broom. Luckily they were only about ten feet off the ground. Dean landed on his back as Blaise landed on his feet and stood over top of Dean with his teeth at his throat. "I yield." said Dean as he tried to catch his breath. Blaise nodded then bumped his head against Dean. He transformed and summoned Dean's Firebolt from where it was hovering in the air and helped Dean stand up. They looked over just in time to see Harry stun Terry who was still in his bird form. Blaise cast a cushioning charm underneath Terry so he wouldn't hit the ground. Harry and landed nodded at Dean and Blaise then revived Terry who returned to his human form.

"Did you really have to stun me while I was _flying?_" pouted Terry. Chuckling lightly Harry helped the Ravenclaw to stand and replied "Next time try not to attack me while I'm on a broom with my wand out."

"Magnificent!" exclaimed Carlisle "Where did you boys learn to duel like that?"

"We have a library in the house and its filled with all types of books from each of our families. Three of my ancestors were good at dueling and even mastered some types of physical combat. The Gryffindor family was very well versed in swords. The Slytherin family was good with jousting and the Ravenclaw family were experts with archery. Each family produced outstanding duelists. Most of the books from those three families talk about different forms of dueling both magical and muggle." Harry said lowly to the Cullens.

"Impressive," translated Edward "I apologize for assuming that you would not be of use to us."

Nodding his head Harry quietly accepted. "We'll meet you back here on tomorrow evening if that is alright with you," said Carlisle with a questioning look at the alpha. "That is agreeable. Tomorrow then." With that all but three of the wolves disappeared into the trees. A russet colored wolf, a sandy brown and the alpha.

"Edward?" asked Esme "What's wrong with them?"

"I'm not sure. Something happened during the training session and Sam keeps telling Jacob, the russet, that they can discuss the matter back on the reservation. Seth, the smaller wolf, wants to stay and ask questions."

As Edward finished talking the wolves trooped into the woods.

"Well," started Carlisle "It's just after one. Let's get home. I have to be at work at 3:30."

"If it's ok with you guys can I borrow a couple of your books sometime?" asked Jasper. "Of course you can just let me know what you'd like to read about and I'll bring it to school on Monday. " answered Harry has Jasper gave a small smile and nodded his head. Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper left and began to head back home. Before they entered the trees to get to the car Terry turned around. "One second," he said "Let me clean this field up." With a couple motions of his hands the field was soon back in the condition it was before their duel although nothing could be done for the broken tree so Terry just banished it. The crater from Terry and Blaise's spells was filled with dirt and as they left a couple green blades of grass began to grow.

* * *

Alright then that's it for this chapter.

Now the poll. I won't tell you whether they'll have the babies before or after. Not yet.

Here are the percentages of voters who think they have either, a single baby each, a set of twins each or a set of triplets each; 16%, 22%, and 12% respectively.

The new poll for the cars goes up in a few hours. Your selections are Chrysler Town and Country, Toyota Sienna, or Honda Odyssey for those who think a mini van. For SUV lovers the choices are Cadillac Escalade ESV, Chevy Traverse, Dodge Durango or Hyundai Sante Fe. You can visit each makers website for a look at said cars.

Dropbox. Have any of you guys seen the pictures on drop box? If so let me know what you think! The link to the dropbox is on my profile.

* * *

_Later on Times to Come….._

_As Jasper, Alice and Emmett raced towards them Terry raised his left hand, palm facing the ground then formed a fist with his right hand and smacked it to his palm. Harry held his right hand up at eye level then slid his left hand up his right arm over the back of his hand and pushed his fingers into a fist. A mound of earth tossed Jasper into the air and Alice was encased in a block of ice up to her neck as Emmett raced on._

"_Seamus what's happening?…. Seamus?….SEAMUS!?"…._

"_Harry you have to come back soon. He's taking over!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_3 Months Later_

Blaise, Terry, Dean and Harry were sitting in the dining room of their house. It was a Friday evening and school had let out for the winter holidays and the teachers had been very generous and not assigned homework. They were gathered around the table watching a series of memories that were being played from the pensieve that Blaise owned. The memories had come in the muggle post that afternoon. A letter had been attached to a small box that contained the four vials that the memories had been stored in. The letter, from Seamus, told them that is was no longer safe to send owls as Dumbledore was monitoring the owl post and that he had only been able to send the letter and memories because he had snuck off during the Hogsmeade visit earlier that week.

The first memory was of the PA and how the last meeting had been. The second was of a conversation that Seamus had been eavesdropping in on between Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson and Bulstrode. The third showed the contents of the latest Order meeting. Now they were looking at the last one.

Memory

_Seamus Finnegan was heading back to the Gryffindor dormitory with the other 7__th__ year Gryffindors. Neville didn't have Potions so it was only Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender was giggling excitedly with Parvati about who they would invite to the Yule Ball that year. Ron and Hermione were walking ahead of everyone else whispering frantically. Surreptitiously Seamus slid his wand into his hand and cast a Hearing Enhancement Charm on himself and concentrated on the arguing couple ahead of him while making sure to keep his face blank while not looking suspicious. _

"…_But Ron how is the Order going to find Harry? You have to remember that he has his invisibility cloak so if he recognizes anybody that he knows is in the Order or apart of the Ministry he could use it anytime. Besides its not like he's going to just walk down Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blotts like a regular person. Crowds of people flock to where ever he happens to be." whispered Granger._

"_I still say that we should use a tracking spell. It would make this whole thing a lot easier." grumbled Ron._

"_Ron?! Did you pay attention to any of the meetings we've had in the last two weeks? They can't use tracing or tracking spells. The Trace has already been lifted off of Harry and the tracking spells all reroute to different places. Snape said that when he followed his tracker it landed him in the middle of all female harem in Asia. At any rate we need to do what Dumbledore said and keep it quiet that Harry is missing. If the press were to find out it could be catastrophic for not only us but for the light side of the war."_

_Seamus began to search through his potions book as the two Gryffindors looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to them._

"_Good thing Potter isn't here though," said Ronald as he did what looked to be an attempt at puffing up his chest but looked more like he was constipated; "Now _I _can be the Seeker for Gryffindor. To bad he didn't leave his Firebolt here."_

_Shaking her head Hermione replied "Didn't you see the notice this morning posted in common room?"_

"_No Hermione I was trying to get to breakfast. So what did it say?"_

"_Due to the war Quidditch has been canceled this year."_

"WHAT?_ They can't do that! They can't just cancel Quidditch like that? What am I supposed to do now? Eat, sleep, and go to class and study? Just go to class and be a Know-it-all like you? Why-?" _

_Whatever else that Weasley was about to complain about was cut off as the palm of Hermione's hand met with the side of his face with a sharp CRACK that echoed up and down the corridor._

"_It wouldn't hurt you to study some more seeing as you're almost failing all of your classes. So don't expect me to help you with any of your work. Since I'm such a Know-it-all you can help yourself!" and with that Granger stormed away. Seamus canceled his charm and headed back to the Tower while Weasley rubbed his face and wondered out loud "What just happened?" _

End Memory

"This just goes to show that they were never really friends with me." said Harry as he removed the memories from the pensive and placed them back in their vials.

"Forget them Harry you have us now. And Jacob, Emmett and Edward." said Dean as Terry nodded. Jacob had come to them almost a month after the first meeting between the Shifters, the Cullens and the wizards.

He had explained that the wolves had something called Imprinting. Jacob told them all about Imprinting and what it was and how it felt and it only happened when they found the right one, the perfect match or matches in his case. Harry was wary of accepting the Imprint because he didn't want Jacob to be with him if it wasn't his choice. Jacob had told him that if it wasn't meant to be then it wouldn't have happened. Harry had given in and over the past three months he and the boys had gotten to know Edward, Emmett and Jacob a lot better. Harry told them that he couldn't share everything with them because he wasn't ready and that he still needed time.

"We would never use you like that." added Blaise as he rounded the table and hugged Harry from behind.

"I know you won't which is why I only trust you guys." murmured Harry as he kissed Blaise on the cheek.

"So what do you guys want to do this evening? Jake is on patrol tonight, and the Cullens should be on the way back home from their hunting trip so it's just the four of us."

"Well it's just after five. We could go to that laser tag place in Seattle?" suggested Dean.

"No, that's something you do when you go over there for a whole day." said Blaise. "We could watch a movie instead."

"Well that's sound like a plan. I'll get the popcorn. Dean you get the living room set up and Blaise and Terry you two can decide what movies we watch."

Harry went to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. He poured four cups of juice while he waited for the popcorn. When the popcorn was done he took the bag out of the microwave, opened it and emptied the bag into the bowl. With two cups in each hand and the floating bowl behind him Harry entered the living room and placed the cups and bowl on the table. Dean had transfigured one of the pillows that sat on the sofa into a huge blanket and was fluffing up the other pillows. Terry was putting a DVD into the player. Harry went to the sofa and sat next to Dean and helped with the last couple pillows. Blaise and Terry wandered over and together the four boys cuddled up on the sofa under the huge blanket and watched the movie.

"What's this?" asked Dean as the opening ads played. "The Italian Job," replied the Ravenclaw, "Blaise chose it and after this I want to watch Scandal."

"That's the show where the lady is having an affair with the president right?" asked Harry after he took a sip of his juice. Terry nodded as the movie began "Yeah that's the one."

The movie was almost over when Dean's phone began to ring. "It's Seamus," he announced before he answered "Hey Seamus, how's it going?" Blaise turned the volume of the TV down as Dean put Seamus on phone on speaker.

"Hey Dean, I'm doing alright all things considered. I decided to come home for the holiday and visit me mam and dad. With the war getting worst, I'm not going to be seeing them often. I've put almost every protection charm, ward, spell and jinx that I could on the house. I couldn't place a Fidelius although I'd like to. I don't want anything to happen to them. So what's going on in your neck of the woods? I haven't heard from you guys in a while."

"Ummm, I not sure I can tell you Seam. It's one of those things that you have to see to believe," said Dean, "Let's just say that we got more than we were expecting when we arrived."

"Don't tell me you guys have gotten into trouble already, can't stay out of trouble nothing can ya?" laughed the Irishman.

"Like I've said before I don't go looking for trouble, it has a good habit of finding me." interjected Harry, which just made Seamus laugh harder. When he had calmed down Seamus asked "What are you guys doing tomorrow? I was thinking that since it's been a while I should come by so that we could discuss things in depth."

"Well we're free until about three but I guess you could come along with us though." replied Blaise.

"Where are you lot going? Not shopping again I hope. I'll never go shopping with Dean again." Beep

Dean glanced down at his phone only to see Edward Cullen's name on the screen, "Hey Seamus, we'll have to call you back there's someone on the other line."

"Alright talk to you later." Almost before Seamus had finished Dean answered the other phone call. "Hello Edward -" he cut off as he was interrupted.

"Meet us at the field in ten minutes, Alice had a vision and needs to share its contents with us." was all he said before he hung up. Confused the four boys looked at each other. Edward had sounded serious and apparently whatever Alice had seen need to be shared with them. "She must need to inform the pack as well. That's the only reason I can see for us meeting them there instead of at their house." said Blaise. Nodding in understanding Terry stood up "Well let's see what this is all about." With a soft_ pop_ the four wizards disappeared from the house only to reappear in the field. A few minutes later Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie entered the field from the south as Carlisle, Esme and Edward entered from the east. After the Cullens greeted the boys they made small talk about their hunting and what each had caught while they waited on the La Push pack.

After about seven minutes they felt the ground rumble and shaking. Looking to the tree line they saw the wolf pack coming through the trees. When everyone had assembled Alice and Edward stepped forward. "I have asked you all to meet us here today because Alice has had a vision of events which could impact us and the inhabitants of Forks." Edward said. Alice took over "There are two endings I saw, which mean two different futures but the end result is the same. The death of Victoria. In each scenario we can defeat Victoria and her army but one vision happens within a few weeks and the other, ends later tonight." There were exclamations all around the clearing at the last part of her statement.

"Tell us about the visions you saw Alice, that way we can make a decision." said Jasper as he came and stood beside her. Nodding her head Alice explained.

"The vision's both start off tonight. Victoria will be running along the border. At one point she will cross from our side of the boundary line to the Quileute's." She turned to look at the shape shifters, "But in order for us to capture her you have to allow us to cross while we hunt her. She will stick mostly to the trees while on your side. You won't be able to catch her and she knows this. If you allow us to cross we can chase her back to Seattle and destroy the newborns with the element of surprise."

Sam and several of the wolves snarled in outrage at that. "Sam refuses to lift the Treaty, even for a short period of time." Edward informed the vampires and humans.

"Then she will escape tonight and return later next week with her newborn army. If that happens, most of the humans in Forks will perish or be Turned. The newborns will not be able to control themselves and after we've been defeated they will feat on the population." said Alice solemnly.

"I'm sorry but no. The Treaty was made and you were told to not come onto our land. It will remain that way." Edward translated. At that Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett began to yell at the wolves. Rosalie screamed her fury at how stupid they were being over the Treaty. Jasper warned the wolves that to newborns blood was blood and it wouldn't matter if they got there fill from human in Forks or humans in La Push. If Forks would be attacked by the newborns, they could almost guarantee that La Push would be to. Emmett suggested to the other wolves that Sam didn't care about the humans, just about his position as Alpha and that decision showed proof of his priorities. Feeling that Edward was not translating to his satisfaction Sam disappeared into the trees only to return in his human form with a pair of cut off shorts on.

"OI!" shouted Dean. Everyone turned and looked at him, "I have and idea. What if we cross the boundary instead of the Cullens?"

Everyone turned to Alice who had been sucked into a vision while the her siblings had been arguing with the shifters. A few minutes later she blinked her eyes and looked over at Dean. "That would work! We could finish Victoria off tonight! Blaise you should use that spell and not the potion. The potion would burn her tongue out before she answered the questions. Ooohh I can't wait to see all of you fly!"

Everyone looked between Alice and the four British boys with confusion etched across their faces.

"How much longer do we have to wait for her?" asked Carlisle with a shake of his head. " When the moon is at its highest point which should be shortly after 12:30 so we should let the boys practice their magic. But not you Blaise! We don't want to burn down the forest." Alice answered with a smile and tinkling laugh.

Sam stepped forward "We will head back to our side of the boundary and will wait for you to begin your pursuit." with that he shredded his clothes as he shifted back into his wolf form. With a sharp bark the wolves followed Sam back into the forest.

"Well" said Harry "Let's practice."

…..

_3 Hours Later_

"Alice are you sure we're chasing her tonight? It's 12:31 and there's no sign of her. I think you vision is -"

Whatever it was that Emmett thought nobody found out as Victoria raced through the field opposite of them. With a mighty leap she disappeared from the clearing into the forest once more. The Cullens sprung into action and raced into the forest right behind her. Blaise leaped forward and shifted to his panther animagus as Terry changed into a red kite. With a flap of his wings he was in the air looking for the streak of red hair that was Victoria and Blaise chased after the Cullens. In a flash of light Harry and Dean shifted as their Fae came forward. Both boys had huge translucent wings on their backs which began to flutter as fast as a humming birds wings. They flew into the forest dodging trees and catching up to the vampires pretty quickly. Up ahead Victoria was evading Jasper and Emmett who were trying to land on her from the trees. Behind them were Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Alice.

Jasper reached out to grab Victoria as he began to catch up to her. Just as his finger made contact with her coat, Victoria anticipated his move and scaled up a tree. With a loud RIIIPPPP her coat was torn in two. Jasper, not catching his balance in time crashed into a young maple tree. With a angry growl he returned to his feet and resumed the chase but this time a bit more slowly so as to analyze their prey. They were approaching the river were the boundary line began. Dean flew over the top of the trees and could see the river. He signaled to Terry. With a loud shriek Terry landed in a tree and changed from a kite to his Fae. Dean flew to hover in front of Terry "Do you think you can stop her with your element? Air won't be too much of a help right now."

" I'll give it a try!" said Terry as he and Dean flew after the others. On the ground the trees shook as a dirt wall began to rise out of the ground. It was soon half as tall as the trees and was forming a semi circle. Even though Victoria was startled she returned to the trees and was soon over the dirt barrier. "Ugh I wasn't fast enough." moaned Terry as the barrier descended back to the ground. " Don't worry remember what Alice said, we _will _stop her tonight maybe not yet maybe not for a few more miles but we will get her." said Harry as her flew up next to them.

"We're almost at the river! She'll get away!" yelled Esme worriedly. She couldn't handle the stress of a vampire hell bent on destroying one of her children. Why couldn't Victoria just realize that James had been in the wrong? He had tried to claim human that, for all intents and purposes, had been claimed by another vampire. Had he just left well enough alone he probably would never have been shredded and lit on fire.

"Not on my watch she won't!" yelled Rosalie as she accelerated.

"Rosalie! No!" screamed Alice as Victoria grabbed the trunk of a narrow tree, swung around it and kicked Rosalie in the stomach. Rose flew through the air and crashed into Carlisle. Fast as a speeding bullet both vampires were racing after the elusive Victoria. Emmett jumped at Victoria trying to distract her long enough that someone could catch her. Once again Victoria slipped through his fingers. Without stopping Victoria ran out of the forest and jumped over the river into the Quileute territory. Victoria had barely landed when two wolves, one chocolate brown the other gray with dark spots, began snapping at her heels. Just as Alice had said Victoria stuck to the trees. Until she saw the eight other wolves further up ahead. They were lined up next to each other each crouching ready to jump high into the air to try and catch her. With another leap across the river she was back on the Cullen's territory. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were out in front hot on her tail. Blaise was right behind them with Edward and Alice followed by Carlisle, Esme, Dean, Terry and Harry.

Suddenly a idea popped into Harry's idea. Harry called out to Blaise as he flew next to him. With a nod of his huge cat head Blaise surged forward as Harry flew off so that he was flying low over the river. "Now!" called Harry as he touched the water with both hands. Blaise launched himself into the air, phased to his Fae form and conjured fire up around his hands. Like all vampires Victoria was afraid of the fire, so when she saw the orange flames in her peripheral vision she decided to cross the river once again. She didn't notice that the river was now frozen and she didn't see Harry freezing the water. .As she sailed over the river a giant hand made of ice reached out and snatched her before she landed. The ice hand closed around her body until only her head was visible her face twisted in outrage as she tried to struggle against the unbreakable ice. She roared in rage. The four Fae hovered in front of her as the Cullens walked out on to the frozen river and the wolves gathered on the banks.

"Hello Victoria," said Edward smoothly "We finally caught you. You've been making a big mess and now it's time you pay for your crimes but first I'm going to ask you one question. I'm going to give you once chance to answer before I let my mates try their own methods of getting you to talk." Victoria's eyes widened in shock when Edward said 'mates' and gestured to the four flying humans and one of the vampires and a wolf. He couldn't possibly be serious! What happened to that delicious smelling human that she had planned on sucking dry one she had destroyed Edward and the rest of the Cullens? "Yes I meant it when I said mates. Meet Harry, Dean, Blaise, Terry, Emmett and Jacob. Don't worry about Bella you should worry more about your life. Which will be forfeit whether you answer or not or surrender or not. Now, where is the army?"

Victoria growled fiercely, as if she would ever tell this sorry excuse for a vampire where her army was located. Even if she died tonight Riley would carry on her work to the end. " Ok then, I warned you." said Edward as he moved back. The one he called Blaise stepped forwards and pointed a stick at her an said "_Legilimens!"_ Victoria screamed in pain and fear as her head felt as if it was being ripped open. Edward watched in his minds eye as the red head's mind was plundered as Blaise searched for the information eagerly. After about five minutes Blaise withdrew from her mind. He turned to the shifter's, vampires and his mates said "I know where they are. A rundown warehouse on a street named Ellamont in Seattle."

"Destroy her." said Jacob. Blaise turned back to the moaning vampire as everyone else backed away. "_Confringo."_ Victoria's body exploded into pieces and began to burn. She was no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jacob Black was on his way to the Cullen's house with the rest of the pack, the vampires and his mates. He was happy that they had managed to get rid of Victoria. Now they had to finish off her army. They were going back to the house to devise a plan on attacking the newborns. As he jumped over a fallen tree he sensed a presence hovering over him. Looking up he saw Terry fluttering a few feet above him as Dean, Harry and Blaise flitted further up ahead. As he watched the other three Fae turned and looked at him as Edward and Emmett came over to them. Harry and Dean smiled at him, Emmett smirked and winked at him while Blaise and Edward nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Jake barked back at them and gave a wolfish grin. He wondered what he did to deserved such handsome and strong mates. He thought back to when he first Imprinted.

_Flashback_

'_Mates! Mates! Mates!'_ This was the only thought going through Jacob Black's mind as he dazedly followed his fellow pack mates back to the La Push Reservation. The pack had been at a meeting with the Cullens and four strange human boys. Jacob hadn't taken any notice of them until Sam had began questioning the vampires about the humans. When he looked at the boy with green eyes and long black hair, who identified himself as Harry, Jacob felt as if his world had shifted off balance. _'Impossible! I can't have imprinted on a boy!'_ Jacob had never been so thankful that he could seal his thoughts off from the rest of the pack. At first he thought he had imprinted on the one boy. He realized, as Harry introduced his companions, that he had not only imprinted on Harry but on the other three boys as well. Jacob was so _confused_! But that was just the first shock of the night for Jake. When Edward and Emmett began their mock battle Jacob was disconcerted by the fact that his wolf was howling out _'Mates' _as he watched the two vampires.

'_How could I possibly Imprint on six guys? To make matters worst two of them are my natural enemies!'_

Jacob tried to keep calm but he was lost and didn't know what to do. When it was time to return to the reservation he was surprised to discover that he didn't want to go back but would rather spend time getting to know his new mates.

"_Jake what's wrong?" _asked Seth. Blinking his eyes he was surprised to see that he had been staring over at his imprints and that only he Sam and Seth remained on the field as the rest of the pack was already further in the forest. _"Sam _It _happened." _ said Jacob as calmly as he could. Seth looked back and forth between the two bigger wolves confusedly. Sam's eyes widened so much that at any other time Jake would have laughed. As it was the situation called for seriousness. _"We will talk about this once we have returned to the Reservation and have assembled at my house."_ replied Sam. With a nod of his head Jake followed Sam and Seth back to La Push. When they arrived at Sam's house the rest of the pack was there sitting in the living and dining rooms waiting for them.

"Jacob has something to tell us. We will all listen to what he has to say and support him." commanded Sam. He received nods and a few grunts of acceptance from the pack members. Everyone looked to Jake and he began to feel very nervous. Not only had he Imprinted, but on six other guys at that. _Six! _

Seth could see his best friend was having a hard time gathering his wits, so he tried to help him by encouraging him. "It's cool Jake, we're here for you! That's what pack mates are for. You can do it, it's not that bad." It seemed to help because Jacob opened his mouth and began to explain that he had Imprinted. He saw shock on some faces, (Paul, Jared, and Collin) happiness on others, (Quil, Brady, Embry, and Seth) and resentment and bitterness from Leah. Everyone began to congratulate him until he said "I Imprinted on the four new guys and two of the Cullens."

"WHAT?"

"You Imprinted on _boys_?"

"You Imprinted on _bloodsuckers?_

"I thought the purpose of Imprinting was to _ensure future generations _of the tribe?"

"It can't be a Imprint then, can it?"

"SILENCE!" roared Sam. "Now this situation may not be ideal and it sure as hell is not normal, but we are a pack and we will stand united. Jacob there is nothing wrong with Imprinting on multiple people. It has happened before. One of our oldest legends tells us of a Spirit Warrior named Hakim. Hakim was 20 years old when he imprinted on two men and one woman. The men were apart of the Pack at that time and the woman was a dryad. When Hakim and his imprints consummated their union two male partners became ill. The tribe's medicine man examined them and discovered that they had conceived. As the months passed their stomach's swelled. After eight months both men gave birth to twins, one set boys the other girls. In fact several members of the tribe are related to Hakim. So Jake you don't have nothing to worry about. As I said, we will support you no matter what happens."

_End Flashback_

After one month he had been so depressed due to the fact that he hadn't had any interaction with his Imprints. Jake shivered. He didn't want to feel that depressed ever again. Sure he and the other wolves had practiced fighting with the Cullens and Brits for five nights a week, but the pack had been under a Alpha order from Sam to not think about Jake's imprinting situation while around the vampires, Edward specifically. Although that didn't stop Seth, Quil and Embry from nudging Jake every time they were around Emmett, Dean, Harry, Edward, Terry or Blaise. Finally he had plucked up enough courage to meet with the six boys after one of their mock battles. He didn't know what he had expected but receiving a hugs, handshakes and even a peck on the cheek from them had not been what he expected.

It was when he had been invited to Harry's house, a few weeks later, that he discovered that Edward and Emmett didn't smell repulsive as before. In fact Edward smelled like pineapples and fresh roses. Emmett smelled like a lumber mill and freshly baked bread. That had been a pleasant shock. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a sharp nudge from Seth. He looked around to see that they were standing in the Cullens yard. In front of him Blaise was telling everyone what he had discovered in Victoria's mind.

"… we shouldn't under estimate them. Both sides will have advantages as well disadvantages. We will be outnumbered but we will be more methodical. The warehouse is three stories high so it would be in our best interest to attack from the first floor and work our way up and have a perimeter set around the building so they don't try to escape." Looking down at his watch Blaise continued "It's after 2 so I suggest that we all go home and meet up here tomorrow to come up with a plan of action." Sam growled in agreement as Carlisle nodded. Jake stayed behind with Emmett and Edward as the wolves began the trip back to La Push and the Cullens went their separate ways. Alice and Jasper went off to finish hunting with Rosalie while Carlisle and Esme went in the house. Edward, Jacob and Emmett approached the four Englishmen. They watched as the boys seemed to have a silent conversation with small movement of their heads, hands and eyes. Finally Terry asked "Do you guys want to come over to our place? We were watching movies earlier."

"If its no problem with you then yes." said Edward as he received confirmation from Emmett and Jacob.

"Well hold on." said Terry as he smiled and grasped Jake and Emmett's hand and Dean took Edwards hand. In the blink of an eye Emmett, Terry, Jacob, Dean, Edward, Harry and Blaise disappeared with a soft _pop_ and reappeared in the entry hall of the house. After everyone had showered and changed clothes they returned to the living room and cuddled up in the blankets.

* * *

Hey guys I'm sorry that its been so long for this update. My schedule at work has changed so i only have one day off now (Monday Nights). This chapter is a response to HarryPotter'sCharmedTwilight. Hope I cleared a couple things up for you.


	11. Chapter 11 (Updated)

CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW POLL! IT'S ABOUT HARRY'S MATES AND WHICH MATE WILL HE HAVE A CHILD WITH FIRST!

Due to the tragedy that struck Boston, Ma. I delayed the posting of this chapter. There is cintent in this chapter that might bring back memories for those of my readers who live in Boston, proceed with caution. #Pray for Boston. My heart goes out to all the victims and hope that you all bounce back from this ordeal stronger than before.

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry was awakened by the smell of bacon and eggs. Opening his eyes he saw that Dean was stretching as Terry rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jake was lying on his stomach lying between Harry and Dean. Blaise, Emmett and Edward weren't in the living room. Turning on his side Harry began to shake the shifter awake. With a yelp Jake sat up, he looked around before he seemed to get himself under control.

"Are you ok love?" asked Harry as he rubbed Jake's arm. Nodding his head Jacob replied "I'm good I was just having a weird dream. But I can't remember what it was about." Jake's stomach made itself known with a loud rumble. With a soft laugh Dean said "I agree with you man. It's time to get some food."

The four boys trooped into the kitchen where Emmett was setting the table and Blaise and Edward were getting ready to serve breakfast. "Morning boys!" exclaimed the bear of a man, "Sleep alright?" he received nods in response. Edward turned off the stove, came to the table with the frying pan in one hand, the spatula in the other and began to place eggs and bacon on each plate. Blaise summoned cups and began to fill them with orange juice. The cups then floated over to the table and sat down in front of one of the boys. Edward and Emmett then circled the table giving out kisses to each of the boy. When everyone had received a 'morning smooch', as Emmett liked to say, the two vampires left the house and raced into the forest to go hunting.

While Harry was eating he began to feel funny. At first he couldn't determine what it was. Closing his eyes he began to sort through his emotions. Satisfaction. Well he knew that came the defeating Victoria. Worry. That was for his remaining friends that he had left behind in England. Resentment. That was for Dumbledore, oh how he resented the old goat for his manipulations. But then there was a feeling of foreboding. He couldn't come up with any reasoning for his ominous feeling. If it was a problem with the newborns Alice would have told them. Maybe there was something getting ready to happen in England. But if it was Seamus would have told them when he spoke to them on the phone last night right? Or maybe one of his friends back in England would be attacked. He hoped not. It would be too much if one of his friends died or was captured or something. He could only hope that his muggle born and half blood friends had taken the advice he had passed on through Seamus.

Before the start of December each member of the P.A. had been given a diary/journal that would allow them to communicate with each other over long distances. In fact it almost worked like Tom Riddle's diary, except there wasn't a piece of a soul inside trying to drain the life force of the person writing in the diary. To write in the diary all the owner had to do was put their index finger of their wand hand over the clasp. The diary would then take a sample of blood and would then be imbued with their magical signature. If anyone besides the owner tried to open or read the contents of the diary, the Gemino curse would make unlimited copies of the diary and the Flagrante curse would make the diary burn to the touch until it was released.

Seamus had, acting as proxy for Harry, had informed the P.A. members that in the event of emergency the diary could be a portkey. All they had to do was touch diary and say 'Safety Awaits'. The portkey would activate and whisk them way to a undisclosed location. That undisclosed location was one of the Potter townhomes located in France. This way the refugee would be out of harms way, and because the house was in France they would still be aware of everything going on in England. It was a three story house and would be able to house 25 people easily. Harry had four house elves taking care of the house, Dobby, Winky and a pair of twin elves Nippy and that he wouldn't be able to identify the reason behind the mysterious feeling, Harry slowly exited he he opened his eyes he saw that Edward and Emmett were back. He smiled as he began eating the rest of his slightly warm breakfast as he listened to his mates converse and laugh.

When everyone had finished eating and gotten dressed they all returned to the living room. Looking at the clock Harry saw it was 8:46. Doing some quick math he realized it was 4:46 in Britain. Turning to Dean he said "I suppose we should go ahead and let Seamus know he can come over." Nodding his head Dean pulled out his phone and called Seamus. When Seamus didn't answer, the uneasiness Harry had been feeling doubled. Had something happened to the Irishman? Had he been discovered? The answering machine started and Dean hung up. He was about to try calling again when the phone rang.

"Hey Seamus, I was just about to call you again. What's up?" answered Dean.

"I've got news for you guys and its not all good. I'll tell you when I floo in. Give me about ten minutes then I'll be there." said Seamus before he hung up the phone.

"I have a bad idea that whatever news he's bringing won't be good." said Blaise voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room. Without a warning, a fire sprang to life in the fire place. Never witnessing the Floo Network being used Emmett, Edward and Jacob were startled when the fire started. They moved into protective stances when the fire changed from it's normal orange color to green then a mixture of purple and black. "Guys calm down! Everything is alright just watch._ Obvius Dato!_"

The flames flared blue as Seamus spun into view, then extinguished themselves. Stepping out of the fire Seamus found himself at the end of Harry's wand. "Repeat the explanation of your heritage, you gave in our first year and your father's reaction."

A smile slowly stretched across Seamus's face as he said "I'm half an' half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Smiling Harry lowered his wand and hugged the Irishman before passing him over to his best friend. Dean and Seamus hugged for a bit then Seamus greeted Terry and Blaise before turning to the three newcomers. "Well Harry you sure know how to pick'em eh?" joked Seamus grinning widely as he waggled his eyebrows at Harry.

"Seamus, these are my mates, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black. Guys this is Seamus Finnegan, one of Dean's and my former housemates and classmate of Blaise and Terry." said Harry as the burning in face subsided .

"What the hell was that?" asked Jacob. "How come your not burnt or dead or something? You just came _out of a fire!_"

Shaking his head in amusement Terry explained that they had just seen the Floo Network. "The fire was green because it was connected to the Floo Network. Purple meant it was a international floo, black meant the connection was secure and password protected and blue meant access granted which is also what Harry said in Latin." Jake looked excited while Edward and Emmett still looked apprehensive. Terry saw this as well and said "It's safe for lots of creatures, vampires, weres and even centaurs." The two vampires seemed to relax at that. Introductions over, everyone moved to sit down. Seamus pulled a ottoman over to the coffee table and placed a notebook on the table.

Blaise turned to Seamus, "So how's everything going?" he asked.

"Well the public still believes that you are training in secret. Dumbledore has ordered Snape to keep it from Riddle. However we all know that it's only a matter of time until someone discovers the truth. The compression outfits arrived last week but they didn't have the requested charms on them. I have sent them to the twins to be charmed." said Seamus.

"Compression clothes? What are they and are they being charmed?" asked Blaise looking between Seamus and Harry.

"They're shirts and pants that cling to your body like a second skin. Athletes, or rather muggle athletes, wear them. I got the idea from watching the track and field team practice one day after school. I asked Emmett and he told me about them. The charms are for invisibility, spell resistance, impenetrable, fire resistant and a few other things. I ordered two sets for each of us as well. Harry replied.

He motioned for Seamus to continue. "Some of the students in the P.A. have suggested using guns and other weapons. While the idea has merit we don't anyone who is trained in using one."

"I could help with that. I know how to use a gun and I'm licensed to have one. When I was human I used to go hunting with my brothers and they taught me how to shoot. After I was turned I began collecting guns though now they're all in storage." stated Emmett.

"Maybe when we go back you can teach those who want to learn how to use a gun." said Dean as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Harry nodded in agreement. He didn't bother trying to persuade Emmett, Jake or Edward to stay in Forks when he and the others returned to England. It wouldn't be fair to them and they would eventually need to go as they had each sworn to help.

Seamus looked at Harry sadly. He knew his friend would hate this next part. "Harry, I'm sorry to tell you this but... There's a prophecy that has been made about you." Harry just sat there at first trying to register what he had heard. When it finally clicked he just ram his fingers through his hair as he tried to keep a lid on his anger. With a sigh he got up from the couch and stood next to window half while summoning a glass and a bottle Firewhiskey. "I need a stiffener before I have this conversation, give me a sec," he said before he tossed his glass back."Go on."

Looking worriedly at his friend's mates, who seemed as worried as he did, Seamus continued on "The Order knows. I was at a emergency meeting today and Dumbledore disclosed it to us and said that it was all the more reason that we find you as soon as possible. It says '_The One who vanquished the Dark Lord shall do so again. He shall receive his Gift from the Kingdom of Wings. His mates six shall be. Three of the Kingdom, one of the Shifters and two of the Undead. And together they shall restore the balance and remove the taints of the Evil One and the Dark Lord and their followers._'"

"That's all pretty much explanatory. I'll get rid of Tom again. I would guess that my _Gift_ would be my Fae heritage. The Fae are called the Kingdom of Wings, and Dean, Terry and Blaise are the three of the Kingdom, Jake is a shifter and Ed and Em are only part I can't make sense of who the evil one is."

"Isn't this Dark Lord the most evil one the world has ever seen?"asked Jake.

"That's what I was thinking," said Terry "But the prophecy says the Evil One _and_ Dark Lord. As in two people."

"What if Riddle has appointed someone as his heir? That could the Evil child of the Dark Lord." added Dean.

Shaking his head Harry replied "No I doubt that Tom would rather be called the Dark lord and have someone in his ranks called Evil One. He'd feel as if they were stealing his spotlight. No I think that the Evil One is someone most people should never expect."

"So now there are two people who you have to destroy?" asked Emmett.

"Well the prophecy doesn't say anything about _destroying _the Evil One. Just that their taint will be _removed_. If what you guys have told us about the Wizarding world is true then the corruptness could be the taint." said Edward.

Looking between themselves the five English natives realized that it was very likely he was right and Seamus said so. "Its possible that your right, but it's no point of us trying to decode this prophecy when we have bigger problems." Conjuring a glass he poured himself helping of Firewhiskey. "The Order has stopped searching Europe for you. Dumbledore has decided to search America, China, Japan, and Brazil. He wouldn't tell us where he got the information from but said that he received a tip that you were no longer in Britain. As I know that it wasn't myself or you guys that tipped him off I have asked Dobby to tail Dumbledore like white on rice and find out who Dumbledore's informant is."

"Is it possible that someone in your group ratted you guys out?" asked Jake. Shaking his head Seamus replied "When Harry started the PA everyone gave secrecy and loyalty oaths on their magic and family honor. If anyone broke the oath they would lose their magic and they the ancient rune for oath breaker would appear on their forehead."

Jake looked horrified "Why would there be a symbol on their face?!"

Edward responded "Because it serves as a punishment. They would be humiliated, every time they appear in public they will be shunned because no one wants to be associated in anyway with a known oath breaker." Terry gave Edward a look that asked how he knew that. Seeing the look Edward smirked as he said "Jasper wasn't the only one who read about your world in the books you loaned him." Terry smiled and nodded.

They talked a little longer about the current events in the Wizarding world, the upcoming election for the Minister of Magic, how the P.A. was coming along with the new spells they were learning and the war. It was only when Jake's stomach began to grumble did Harry realize it was after 1:30. Getting his phone out he said "I'm going to order some pizza for guys want regular or meat lovers?" Everyone agreed on what type to buy and Harry placed the order. "- Thank you, have a good day." said Harry as he hung up the phone. Turning to the others he said "Pizza will be ready in 40 minutes so I'm gonna stop at the store and get some things."

"I'll go with you." volunteered Jake as he got up off the couch . Together the boys headed to the garage after promising to be safe and not get into trouble. Harry had snorted and walked off while Jake sniggered. Dean, Blaise and Terry stayed and began to fill Seamus in on the Seattle situation with Emmett and Edward.

In the car Harry was asking Jake something that had been on his mind. "So are you ok with our, er situation?"

"Situation? You mean what's going with the newborns or the wizard world thing?" asked Jake with a confused look.

Harry chuckled. "I meant about you, me the others and your imprinting." he replied as he turned a corner.

"Oh," Jake shrugged, "It's different. The other guys in the pack who have imprinted say that it's definitely a mystery. They've never heard of anything like it. But these past three months have helped me though. The only people who have any knowledge of a similar event are the older Elders and they will only tell me so much. I'm getting used to it, but it's kinda disturbing going to bed one night wishing that your best friend would see you as more than that, wishing that she never left town, then going to bed the next night realizing you've imprinted on six other guys. Not to mention that two of your imprints are your mortal enemies and the other four are creatures that you imagined about when you were little or heard about when your parents read you a bedtime story."

"I know what you mean. I felt like that when I found out I was famous. I mean there were people who knew my name before I did. Children _my_ age had known of me, my parents, and my defeat of Tom Riddle before they turned four. When I was four I thought my name was 'Freak', my parents had died of drunk driving and was washing dishes for my _loving_ _family. _I know it's not the same situation but it's principles are." replied Harry. Both boys sighed heavily as the rest of the ride to the store was made in silence.

Harry pulled into the parking lot of the small grocery store. He tried to think of anything else he needed to add to his list. Coming up with nothing he and Jake got out and entered the store. Jake grabbed a shopping cart and followed behind Harry. They were in the checkout lane when the small television that was on display began to beep loudly.

_Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news. Just moments ago the Mayor of Seattle Washington, Bruce Bruckheimer, declared a State of Emergency. The FBI is investigating the increased number of missing persons and murders. Yesterday the count of missing persons totaled at 51. Within the past 24 hours, 21 people have gone missing bringing the total number up to 72. The FBI has established a curfew. From 7:30 pm until 6:30 am ALL citizens of Seattle are to remain indoors. Traffic in and out of the city will be monitored. The duration of this State of Emergency remains unknown at this time but the FBI urges anyone with information on this investigation to call the information hotline at (253) 555-5512."_

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at the clock on the wall behind the cashier which said 1:58pm. Together he and Jake grabbed the bags, put them in the car and were out of the parking lot before the cashier could say 'Have a nice day'. The pizzas were ready and paid for at the pizzeria. By the time they returned to the house it was almost 2:40. He and Jake had decided not to tell anyone else about the message until everyone had gathered at the meadow. Edward and Dean came out to help bring the groceries in the house. Terry was in the kitchen with Emmett. Terry banished everything to it's proper place while Emmett watched. Seamus was still in the living room writing to different members of the P.A.

"Seamus! Food's here mate!" yelled Dean from the kitchen. Seamus got up and headed for the kitchen. After he washed his hands he sat down between Harry and Dean. Across from him were Blaise, Jacob and Terry. Edward and Emmett were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Seamus was so absorbed in the message he was reading that he didn't even hear his name being called until Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Oi! What's the big idea?" he exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I was asking you a question and you weren't listening. We're getting ready to go meet with the rest of the Cullen and the La Push pack. Are you still coming?"

Glancing back at the journal he answered "Yeah I'm coming. Goldstein was just telling me about the latest Death Eater attack. Horizont Boulevard was attacked a few hours ago."

Harry paled "Was anyone killed?" he asked with a quiver in his voice. Shaking his head no, Seamus replied "No but several of the upscale fashion stores was attacked. But get this, at the same that the stores were being attacked, in Diagon Olivander went missing and his store was blown up. Here's the twist, there is no sign that any wands or wand making materials were destroyed. No cores or anything."

"Sounds like a decoy. Create confusion on Horizont and in their hurry to get away no one notices that Ollivander is missing until the building is inspected after the explosion." said Dean as Blaise charmed the plates over to the sink to be cleaned while everyone made their way out to the Yukon. Harry sat on the third row with Seamus and Terry. Jacob, Dean, Blaise sat on the second row, Emmett rode shotgun and Edward drove.

"Um who's Ollivander?" asked Jacob.

"He's one of the most popular wand makers in the world," answered Terry " and now that the dark side has him they have an advantage over the light. If their wand gets broken or lose their wand in a duel, all they have to do is make him fashion another wand."

"And since his wand and mine share the same core, he will have access to lots of different wands." Harry put in.

At the clearing the shifters and Cullen's were waiting. When the Potters showed up they were surprised to see they had someone else with them. Seamus introduced himself to everyone then Carlisle began the meeting. "Alice have you been able to see anything?"

"I can't be sure of anything, to many decisions have to be made." answered the tiny vampire as she tried to see anything that would give her a clue outcome of the battle.

Carlisle nodded his head and smiled knowing his daughter would keep trying. Harry spoke then. "It seems the Government has finally decided to take notice of the situation in Seattle. It was on the tv while Jake and I were in the grocery store." So Harry filled them in on the content of the televised message.

Suddenly Alice stiffened in alarm as she was hit with a vision and Edward watched in his minds eye. After about a minute Alice's eyes cleared and she glanced at her family before looking around at the rest of the occupants in the clearing. Jasper was beside her in a second. "What did you see Alice?" he asked, his southern accent more pronounced. After another glance at Edward then to his mates she answered, with "The Voulturi are coming. And it's not gonna be pretty."

* * *

Next chapter! A twist, a fight, another fight and the infamous Voulturi! Will be a long chapter so probably won't be uploaded until the end of June or beginning of July.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

With the news of Seattle's state of emergency the defenders of Forks had to extend their scouting of the city by several days. The Cullen's and the shifters shared shifts. Dean insisted that everyone be descented so as they wouldn't attract the newborns attention. Emmett, Jacob, Seth and Edward went early Sunday morning at Blaise's insistence. Blaise didn't trust that any of the other wolves would restrain themselves and not try and attack Edward or Emmett and didn't want to any of his mates to be paired with the wolves. everyone agreed that it would be best if they started scouting as soon as possible. Edward had informed them that some of the shifters still didn't like the circumstances of Jacob's imprint and thought that the Vampires and the Fae were trying to use Jacob so that in the event the Treaty was broken they could use Jacob as a 'hostage' or bargaining chip. Harry's response had been "Who in Merlin's saggy bollocks allowed their parents to procreate? Whoever they are needs to be shot." Emmett had volunteered to go retrieve a gun from storage before they departed for Seattle, but a hysterically laughing Dean had persuaded him not to. Jacob had asked if he could at least have Seth come along and Blaise had agreed. Within a matter of minutes Seth and Sam had been notified of the trip and Sam had reluctantly agreed.

When they returned it was a little before reported that Alice, Jasper, Paul and Jared had come to take over. Seth and Jacob went back to the reservation to tell Sam of their findings while Emmett and Edward went to visit Carlisle. None of the newborns seemed to be gifted so it would be a little easier for them to fight.

Seamus had been behaving strangely. He always had his P.A. Journal with him and was constantly writing in it. When asked who he was talking to Seamus would never say. Harry had seen a expression of longing on his friend's face and decided that the Irishman had a crush on someone in the P.A. and missed them or he wished he was back in England doing something to help end the war. Dean had went outside with Seamus for a while and was catching up with his friend while they sat on the porch and watched the rain fall and Dean finished his animagus drawing. Blaise, Harry and Terry in the library looking for spells that would help them contain the battle and keep the Muggles and way from the surrounding area.

At quarter to eleven Dean and Seamus came back in the house. Dean was going to make lunch today and Seamus would help. When lunch was prepared and everyone seated at the table Edward and Jacob relayed to everyone the various reactions of their comrades. Both the shifters and the Vampires were relieved to hear that the newborns had no gifts so far. But the Cullens were wary because it meant the newborns would be more ferocious as they wouldn't have to concentrate on using their gifts. The wolves however were sadly becoming cocky. They were naïve when it came down to fighting against Vampires. The Cullens had been the first coven that this generation had to deal with and they didn't count because it had never come to standoff yet. Laurent, James and Victoria didn't count because the Cullens had destroyed James, the wolves had offed Laurent and Victoria was felled by Blaise. No one said it aloud but they were sure there would be several injuries in the wolf pack.

Everyone was just about finished when Seamus looked back at his journal paled rapidly then yelled out "No! No!_ No!_". He jumped up from the table and raced to the fireplace ignoring Dean and Harry's yells for him to stop and explain. He had just grabbed a handful of Floo powder when Blaise came around the corner into the living room and hit him with a Full Body Bind Curse. Seamus's arms and legs snapped to his sides and he fell on to floor, luckily on his back, silently cursing. Harry, Blaise, Dean and Terry surrounded Seamus as Jacob, Edward and Emmett watched on in confusion. "Seamus what's going on? What's happening?" asked Dean. Blaise removed the Body Bind. Seamus sat up and replied. "I have to go back to England!"

"Why? What's happened?" asked Dean, worry visible in his eyes.

"He's under attack." said Seamus with a pointed look.

"Who's under attack?" chorused Harry and Terry.

"My boyfriend, please I have to help him." Seamus answered with a desperate plea.

"Well I'm going with you," stated Dean leaving no room for argument "I have to go with you you're my best friend and I will not let you to go into this battle by yourself."

"Me too," said Harry as he smiled at his friend "I've asked you to take risks for me and I have to help you in your times of need." Emmett, Blaise and Jacob all agreed to go. Edward and Terry would remain behind in case there was an emergency situation in Forks.

Seamus stepped into the fire and said the destination. "McLaggen Manor, Cormac's room." In swirl of black flames he was gone.

"He's dating McLaggen?" asked Harry slightly stunned. Dean nodded and replied "We'll tell you later." Harry nodded and pushed the thoughts of Seamus and McLaggen dating to the back of his mind.

Dean went next followed by Blaise. "Emmett your next. Just step in the fire and say the destination and don't try and get out until you stop spinning. And don't forget to get out the way so the next person won't hit you." Nodding in apprehension he closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't be burnt up, stepped into the fire. When he realized he didn't feel any pain and wasn't on fire he opened his eyes and smiled. "Mclaggen Manor, Cormac's room." In a roar of fire he vanished. Jacob, seeing that nobody else looked worried about Emmett went into the fire _'It tickles, at least its better than burning to death.'_ he thought. "McLaggen Manor, Cormac's room!" Jacob started spinning so fast he feared that the contents of his stomach would make a reappearance. He glimpsed other fireplaces as he spun. A living room with family watching tv, a room where a couple was arguing, a room where a party was going on.

When he finally stopped he saw Blaise, Emmett and Dean talking with a blonde boy and the Leprechaun (Dean told him how Seamus got that nickname back in third year something about a spell and red hair and a transformed Seamus). Jake had forgotten that he was supposed to get out of the fireplace and consequently was thrown from the fireplace when Harry landed inside. Luckily he landed on his hands and knees. Emmett helped him up as Harry stumbled from the fireplace. Once everyone was straightened out Cormac began to tell them what had happened.

The McLaggen's were eating dinner when the alarm sounded, informing them that the wards had fallen. Cormac's father had gone to the entrance hall when the door had blown open. Mr. McLaggen had then shouted at his brother Tiberius to get his pregnant wife to safety. Cormac had run to his father's aid but they were outnumbered. He suspected there were at least 10 Death Eaters but his father had taken out three of them. The Leader who, by the description McLaggen gave sounded like one of the LeStrange brothers. The Death Eaters were currently in the west wing of the manor searching for his father who had ordered his son to split from him so they could have a better chance of taking out the Death Eaters. They hadn't counted on a majority of the Death Eaters chasing his father. The two Death eaters that had followed Cormac into the east wing had fortunately been easy to overcome. Mclaggen had caused a chandelier to fall from the ceiling and crushed one of the Death Eaters, the other he hit with a bone crushing hex. Instead of shielding with a spell, the stupid idiot had tried to duck and had been hit in the neck. After that he had used his P.A. Journal to inform everyone that his home was under attack. Seamus just held on to the muscular, green eyed, blonde teen as he worried about his father.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Harry quietly. McLaggen looked at him for a moment then said "I have to save my father. Not only for myself but for my future brother or sister and most of all my mother. If my father were t-to... it would kill my mother and I don't want her to lose the baby because she's stricken with grief. We have to get to the west wing. There is a secret passage that connects the east and west wings in case of emergencies. We just need to go to the powder room down the hall." Everyone nodded and Cormac removed the wards on his door then led the way out the room and down the hall. In the hallway there was evidence of the battle that had occurred. At the end of the corridor there was a huge, broken glass chandelier on the floor, underneath was a large body in black robes with a bronze mask that was cracked. The body was surrounded by an even larger pool of blood. Not to far away was another robed body neck bent at a very unusual angle.

In the powder the seven men stood slightly cramped. '_Kinda hard to be packed in a powder room with six other guys who are different sizes of muscled'_ thought Emmett. The blonde jock tapped his wand on the light next to the left of the mirror. Then the sink descended into the floor, the mirror elongated until it was from the floor to the ceiling and a door handle appeared on the right side of the mirror. "Do it again so it again!" begged Emmett like a child who was excited because they had been thrown in the air then been caught. Harry rolled his eyes while McLaggen and Blaise just lifted a eyebrow, Dean and Seamus sniggered quietly, Jake shook his head and punched the vampire in his arm, although it didn't do anything to Emmett with his granite skin, and said "Dude rescue mission in progress, focus." Grinning sheepishly Emmett apologized and Cormac led the way into the secret passage.

The passage was dark and was lit up every 20 feet by a torch mounted on the left wall that would extinguish itself once they passed it. Every now and then they would see the backside of a portrait that would allow them to see into room the picture was in. Most of the rooms hadn't been disturbed. When they reached the portrait in the Entrance Hall they discovered that the battle had mostly destroyed the hall. The floor was burned and scorched in numerous places part of the floor to the right side of the Hall had collapsed into the room below. The door had been blown of the hinges and was lying on the floor along with three other bodies in black robes with bronze colored masks. There was a smear of blood on the floor which led into the west wing of the manor. When they found the remaining Death Eaters they were in Mr. McLaggen's study. himself was tied up, unconscious and leaning next to the fireplace. Harry could tell by the golden masks on the Death Eater's faces that four of the five were in Voldemort's Inner Circle and the last one was from the Outer Circle because of his silver mask. He told the others and Jake asked what was the difference.

"The ones in bronze masks" Harry explained "Are Death Eater's who are in disgrace. They have either failed a task or have had their cover blown or are just the weakest of the bunch. When the Death Eaters failed getting the prophecy two years ago in the Department of Mysteries all of them had their gold and silver masks turned bronze. The Outer Circle wear silver masks. Most of them are new members in Riddle's army or aren't important at all he uses them for grunt work. The gold masks are members of his Inner Circle. Most of them are pure blood Head of House, like Lucius Malfoy. Some aren't Heads but they are some of the most powerful, most trusted or wealthy. The-" Harry was cut off by talking in the other room. With a wordless spell the back of the floor length portrait they were hiding behind became transparent so they could all see what was happening on the other side, but not be seen by the Death Eaters.

"What in Morgana's saggy tits is taking those two so long?" growled the woman Death Eater closest to McLaggen's dad. She was the one with the silver mask. "Is it that hard to catch a stupid teenager? I should have went after him." she fumed.

"Alecto," snarled the tallest Death Eater "Might I remind you that I am the one in charge of this mission? Stay in your place before I put you there. I make the decisions and I have everything under control."

"Under control he says, you sure look pitiful Rabastian. Three dead before we even got pass the doorsill and possibly another two dead." commented the man near the door.

"Put a sock in it Gibbon before I curse your trap off your face!"

"Not to mention that we are running short on time and haven't gotten the kid yet." interjected the man sitting in a chair twirling his wand.

"Fine!" exclaimed the younger LeStrange, he turned to the man in the chair "Nott take Alecto and go find the bastard's spawn along with Crabbe and Goyle! If the boy won't surrender, kill him! Gibbon go take down the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards! Be ready to leave in ten." seethed Rabastian as he paced back and forth.

Behind the portrait Harry whispered to the others a plan.

* * *

"In three, two, one go!"

Seamus pushed the portrait open and ducked as Cormac and Dean went on the offensive firing several spells at the two surprised Death Eaters who ducked behind the furniture in the room for protection. When the Death Eaters began fighting back Harry and Blaise stepped out the passage and shielded Dean, while Seamus and McLaggen switched positions. Emmett raced out the darkness, grabbed Cormac's father and ran back into the passage following McLaggen to the powder room. "It's Potter! Quick you imbecile call the Dark Lord!" hollered LeStrange.

"I don't think so!" snarled Blaise. With a quick flick of his wand the Death Eater's who was about to role up his sleeve was hit with a Severing Charm. His left forearm fell to the floor as he screamed in pain. "ARRGGGHHHHHH! YOU CUT MY ARM OFF YOU SON OF A B-!"

"Wrong again," interrupted the dark skinned italian as he dodged a Killing curse that would have missed even if he hadn't ducked, "My mother isn't a female dog and she was married to my father when she had me." Another swipe of his wand caused the two Death Eaters to be thrown back into the wall next to the door where they slid down the wall slightly dazed. "Let's Go!" said Seamus as he turned on his heel. Harry, Blaise and Dean entered the passage and followed behind Seamus, McLaggen, Emmett and Jake, after Blaise and Harry spelled the door shut.

They were at the fourth torch light when there was a loud _BOOM_ that shook the passage. Harry looked behind him to see the two Death Eaters had blown up the portrait and were climbing into the opening firing spells towards them. Harry shielded them while Blaise threw spell after spell at their pursuers. They heard a loud popping sound and knew that the anti-apparition and portkey wards had been taken down. After what seemed like hours Blaise and Harry jumped out of the passage and sealed the powder room exit.

In his room, Cormac had Flooed his Uncle Tiberius who had come through to collect his brother. Tiberius thanked them, hugged his nephew then activated his emergency portkey and disappeared with his brother.

"So what do we do now?"asked Jacob. Everyone turned to look at Mclaggen."Well what are you all looking at me for?"

"Were are you going McLaggen?" asked Blaise "You can't possibly stay here. You should return to Hogwarts."

"And be stuck there with Dumbledore and his Order? I think not! I'm going with you lot." retorted the blonde.

Seamus looked between Harry and Cormac, eyes silently pleading with him. Suddenly the house was rocked with a explosion and everyone was thrown off their feet. When the boys were all standing they raced to the window. Outside a battle was going on. Nott, Alecto and Gibbons were shooting spells at congregation of witches and wizards. The house had been hit with a Blasting Charm and part of the roof of the east wing was on fire. In the light of the spells and fire Harry recognized several people and silently cursed. Out loud he said "McLaggen did you have to speak them up? Nevermind! We don't have time for this! Come on!"

Everyone went back to the fireplace. McLaggen had just finished passing around the Floo Powder when they heard from outside the room like someone was trying to break through the wards Cormac had set up. Then one of the Death Eaters said, "Mark my words I'll kill that brat! _He cut my arm off!_"

Suddenly the Death Eaters yelled out shouting profanities as the sounds of another battle started up. Harry had never been more thankful for the Order of the Phoenix. Harry motioned hurriedly for them to get into the fireplace. Seamus quickly told McLaggen his destination then vanished in the fireplace. Quickly everyone else followed.

Several moments after they disappeared Albus Dumbeldore entered the room with Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shackelbolt. He glanced at the flames that were going out and cursed._ 'He got away!'_

* * *

So I couldn't fit the two fights together along with the confrontation with the Voulturi. So the next chapter will be the newborn fight and the Daily Prophet makes it's first appearance.

Update on the poll: The mate will be listed with the name that it coincides with. Emmett-Potter, Dean-Slytherin, Jacob-Evans, Blaise-Black, Edward-Gryffindor and Terry-Ravenclaw. (Don't you guys find some of these pairings ironic? Dean and Slytherin for instance? Lol!

So while I'm typing the end of this I'm putting Harry Potter a.t.O.o.T.P. on to watch. :-) R&R


	13. Chapter 13

I realized that I probably should have included times when the events in the previous chapter happened. Times are in BST (British Standard Time) and PDT (Pacific Daylight Time).

7:00 PM BST/11:00 AM PDT The McLaggen family is having dinner. Harry and company are having lunch.

7:12 PM/11:12 AM The wards fall sounding the alarm to McLaggens as the Death Eaters attack.

7:27 PM/11:27 AM Cormac alerts Seamus and the rest of the PA.

7:40 PM/11:40 AM Harry and the others arrive at the manor.

8:03 PM/12:03 PM Dumbledore and the Order arrive at the manor.

8:08 PM/12:08 PM Harry and the others Floo from the manor just as Dumbledore and the others enter the room.

This chapter jumps ahead two hours from where the last chapter ended. With Dumbledore and the Order its 10 pm/2 pm. Then it jumps back to Forks with Harry and co. when they arrived in Forks at 12:09pm.

* * *

Chapter 13

_Northern Scotland, England_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

_10:00 PM BST_

The Headmaster's Office was filled with all the members of the Order of the who had been able to respond to the burn of their pins Minerva, Filius, Alastor, Kingsley, Molly and Arthur, William and Fleur, Charles, Fred, George and Ronald, , Sturgis, Emmeline and Hestia Jones were sitting closest to the Headmaster's end of the table which he transfigured from his desk. They had went with him to the McLaggen's house. The others were there because Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting which could not be ignored or not attended.

"I now call this meeting to order!" called Dumbledore over the overlapping voices of the others. Everyone went silent. Dumbledore picked a few lemon drops up then gestured to the Auror, "Thank you. Now Kingsley what do you have to report?"

" For those of you who don't know a few hours ago we were alerted to a disturbance at the McLaggen residence. When we arrived, there were 10 Death Eaters at the McLaggen's residence, five living and five dead. However we only managed to capture four of the living with the last one escaping. The dead followers in order that they were killed or died due to wounds are Barty Crouch Jr., Janet Blackstone, Jeremiah Corner, Gregory Goyle Sr. and Vincent Crabbe Sr. The four Death Eaters we captured are Alecto Carrow, Darius Gibbons, Barnaby Selwyn and William Nott. Rabastan Lestrange escaped." There were gasps and murmurs all around the room.

"How could he have escaped?"asked Ernie McMillan. Kingsley looked down then answered "He had an emergency Portkey. After we entered the McLaggen grounds we engaged with Carrow, Nott and Gibbon and subdued them. We entered the house and found Selwyn and Lestrange trying to breakdown a bedroom door which we later discovered was young Cormac's room. After we took down Selwyn and Lestrange escaped we entered the room but no one was inside. We took the four Death Eaters to the Ministry where they were questioned with Veritaserum. Turns out they attacked the house after they broke the wards on the house. Johnathan McLaggen along with Cormac, attacked and killed the Death Eater's soon after they entered the house. The son and father split up and went to different wings of the house. The four that we questioned along with Lestrange went to the west side of the house after Johnathan. Crabbe and Goyle went after the son. They were killed. Crabbe was crushed under a chandelier. Goyle took a Bone Crushing Hex to the neck. The four with Lestrange went to John's study while they waited on Crabbe and Goyle. After a while Lestrange sent Gibbons, Nott and Carrow from the room to either retrieve or kill Cormac. Those three gave us no further information but that. We couldn't find the Dark Lord's headquarters or what his reason for attacking the McLaggens were. Also we can't figure out what any of his plans are. Selwyn however gave us more information. This is where things get very interesting." he paused to take a sip of water from his goblet which the Headmaster had asked the house elves to provide. He continued, "Cormac McLaggen rescued his father with the help of Blaise Zabini, two boys who he didn't know and Harry Potter." People began shouting asking how could have Harry gotten there before the Order, where was Harry if he was there, what was he doing with a Slytherin Death Eater in Training and why was he not with the order? Dumbledore raise his wand and a loud bang was emitted and silenced the questioning crowd.

Kingsley continued on "Selwyn confessed that the five boys came from behind a hidden passage and attacked him and Lestrange. Selwyn was told by Rabastian to call the Dark Lord. Before he could though, Blaise Zabini cut his arm off. When he looked again Johnathan McLaggen had disappeared and the passage had been closed. They blew up the portrait that covered the passage and chased them. When they reached the other end of the passage it had been sealed closed so they blew it up again. They were trying to reach the boys when we showed up." He sat back in his chair.

Dumbledore stood and said, "I trust that those Death Eaters will be placed into the Ministry's holding cells?" at Kingsley's nod he continued, "Now we need to find out how Mr. Potter and ended up together. We also need to figure out their location. Now that we know that is with we can assume that they are either located here or in Italy. We can also assume that Mr. Zabini has not joined the Dark Lord as he helped stop the Death Eaters. Kingsley I need you and your contacts within the Ministry to discreetly see if you can break the Fidelius over any Potter, Black or Zabini houses. Especially the homes here in England." He received a nod from the Auror then went on "Now to the students of Hogwarts, are any of you on good terms with young Draco Malfoy?" Two of the boys nodded hesitantly while the other students answered no and Ronald Weasely spoke up, "Professor you know we don't hang around that scummy Death-Eater-In-Training."

Paying the silly red-head no mind Dumbledore gestured to the two boys. "Mr. MacMillan and could you tell us the nature of your acquaintance with Mr. Malfoy? " asked Dumbledore but the look in his eye demanded an answer. Marcus answered "Heir Malfoy will be having a Courtship Gala and I have been invited as well as Ernie here." Dumbledore hummed lowly and stroked his beard as he thought. Ronald decided to open his mouth again. "Only the Dark families have those evil things. Just like him to have a poncy get together for Death Eaters and call it a Courtship Gala." he fumed.

Ernie turned red and shot to his feet "I'll have you know Weasely that neither I or Belby here are Death Eaters. Also it would be disgraceful for Malfoy to have the Dark Lord at his Gala. A state of Neutrality exists in all functions where majority of the Sacred Twenty Eight are in attendance, represented or invited. The Malfoy's would be held in disgrace if any type of disruption happened at this Gala. Especially if the Thirteen Houses are there. Also it is highly likely that all of the Sacred Twenty Eight will receive an invite as well! But seeing as you- "

Hermione interrupted them before he could finish, "What's this Sacred Twenty Eight and the Thirteen Houses? I've never heard of it or read it before." Marcus Belby answered while Ernie and Ron glared at each other, Hermione meanwhile conjured a quill and inkpot and pulled out a spare roll of parchment from her bag "The Sacred Twenty Eight are twenty eight families that were truly pure-blooded back in the 1930's. The Thirteen Houses are the original wizarding families that were living here when King Arthur ruled which of course is the time when Merlin and Morgana lived. This was all before Hogwarts was created."

"But Harry is a half blood and the Malfoys hate him. I highly doubt Harry would go to this Gala not to mention that he would hardly be interested in Malfoy at that. Besides Malfoy hates Harry with a passion."

"Well you know Granger-"

" - they say there is-"

"- a fine-"

"- very fine-"

"- read the small print fine-"

"- almost non-existent fine-"

"- line between-"

"- **love and hate**!" finished the twins simultaneously as they grinned cheekily. Rolling her eyes in annoyance Hermione turned back to Ernie and Marcus, "Do you know what families are apart of these groups?"

"Well obviously the Belby and MacMillan families are because they received invites. The Malfoys are another obvious family. And the Black family. I don't know anyone else though." said Nymphadora 'Tonks' Tonks.

Ernie picked up from there "The Abbott, Black, Burke, Travers, Potter, Belby, Yaxely, Longbottom, Ollivander, Prewett, Boot, Lestrange, and families make up the Thirteen Houses. The Sacred Twenty Eight include them plus the Bulstrode, Crouch, Greengrass, Prewett, MacMillan, Gaunt, Lestrange, Selwyn, Malfoy, Avery, Flint, Parkinson, Nott, Carrow, and Weasley families."

Looking scandalized Hermione said "But what about the Founders? In Hogwarts: A History it says that the Founders were pure-blooded."

"They are pure blood families however most people believe that their families have died out or at the very least are extinct in the male line. However, my grandfather told me the Dark Lord is and always has claimed to be apart of the Slytherin family." answered Marcus.

"The Smith family says their descendants of Helga Hufflepuff but the last time they publicly made that statement, people wanted proof. The Smiths said that something's were meant to be kept within the family including evidence of their claim. They were mocked and ridiculed and the family was disgraced for several have yet to present this evidence even to this day," Ernie said. "No one knows of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines. We believe that they died out between the 14th and 15th centuries."

"Getting back to the Courtship Gala, both young William and Charles should be receiving an invitations." said the Headmaster. Ron looked at Dumbledore "How come they get invites? Why note me?" he asked.

Shaking his head sadly Professor Flitwick answered " Because Mr. Weasely, your brothers are Heirs to you family. One for the Prewitt side the other for the Weasley side."

"But why doesn't Bill receive two invites?" asked Hestia Jones. Arthur Weasely spoke up "Because Bill isn't my last of line. The only time a person inherits more than one title is if they are the last child to the family or some other reason. For instance if Molly and I had only had Bill and no other children then he would receive both titles. Another example is when Sirius died. Because Draco is the oldest male alive in the Black family through his mother Narcissa, he should have received the Lordship of House Black and House Malfoy. However Sirius named Harry as his Heir so now Harry has two titles. Now when some families can't have children, like the Williams they leave their Lordships to someone they are close with. Back in Merlin's time someone could even take away your Lordship if they defeated you in a legal Duel. Not like a Dueling Tournament but it would have to be a legal and fair reasoning for a duel, like for family honor. As it is Bill will only represent the Prewitt family and Charlie the Weasely," looking to his wife he lowered his voice and said "We'll have to make a trip to Gringotts tomorrow."

"Do you know of anyone else who received an invitation?" asked Dumbledore. He received negative responses. He sighed and continued the meeting. They discussed some other matters of importance before everyone dispersed. Long after the last order member had left Dumbledore wondered 'Where are you Potter?'

…

_(After escaping from McLaggen Manor)_

When Harry stepped out of his fireplace he was greeted to the sight of Seamus and Cormac snogging heavily up against his living room wall. Cormac had Seamus on the wall with his legs around his waist. His hands were on Seamus's head, cupping his face, then down touching his stomach, his nipples, his legs then groping his butt. In fact he didn't think he could call it snogging as it looked as if McLaggen was eating Seamus's face off. The Irishman had his hands running up and down Mclaggen's back and it looked as if he had started working on the blonde's shirt with his teeth before his mouth had become occupied with McLaggen's tongue. Dean and Emmett were wolf whistling, Jacob blushing furiously, Edward and Terry were smiling at the couple, while Blaise looked on with an eyebrow arched. With a soft smile Harry shot two soft stinging hexes at the couple. With a yelp Cormac pulled away from Seamus as he too yelped and unwrapped his feet from around his waist. They blushed heavily as they turned and saw their audience. With a mumbled sorry they straightened themselves up as Blaise started cleaning every one of soot with his wand. Harry suggested that everyone go get cleaned then comeback downstairs.

Later that night everyone was sitting in the living room. Seamus and Cormac were cuddled up on the loveseat closest to the TV, Jacob was lying on the floor with his head in Dean's lap, Emmett was sitting next to Dean in front of the sofa with Jacob's legs and feet in his lap which he kept running his hand up and down. Harry and Terry were sitting curled up on the sofa under a blanket because Terry was still cold from his shower. Terry leaned over and placed his head on Harry's shoulder. Blaise and Edward came out of the kitchen with two trays of sandwiches, several bottles of Butterbeer and sat down on the sofa, Edward beside Terry and Blaise next to Harry. Blaise reached his arm out and encircled the two smaller dark headed men and placed his fingers on Edwards shoulder. Blaise smiled down and pulled Terry closer and kissed the top of his head. He had been skeptical about how this relationship with Harry and the others would turn out. When it had been just the four of them, Harry, Terry, Dean and himself it had been a little, awkward. But since Jake, Emmett and Edward had joined them everything seemed to flow like water. There wasn't any discord among them, although arguing about who got the bathroom first in the morning was a little problematic but that could always be worked out. Everyone seemed to be tuned to each other. He couldn't wait to bond with everyone so that it would be official and Harry and Terry could have kids. But of course that would have to wait until the war was over and Dumbledore had been squared away.

Blaise tuned back into the conversation as the room's occupants began to laugh at something the love struck Irishman was saying.

"….So I one day I asked him to stay behind after a P.A. meeting and summoning all my bravery I asked him out. Well you know the Muggle saying, the rest is history." smirked Seamus as he hugged his blonde headed partner his blue eyes glowing with pride and happiness.

"I don't mean to rain on the parade or nothing," started Dean, "but Seamus, you know your going to be called back to England soon for an emergency Order meeting right?" Seamus seemed to deflate but nodded. Every time there was a Death Eater attack or raid Dumbledore would assemble the entire Order just to keep everyone abreast of the latest attack. Blaise wasn't a betting man but if he was he would he bet 10 Galleons that before the night was up Seamus would be back in England. It's a shame Blaise wasn't betting because soon after that thought the pin that all members of the Order were given, burned hot against Seamus's skin. With a loud yelp Seamus pulled the pin out of his pocket and threw it onto the coffee table. The pin was simple in design, a golden phoenix in flight in a gold circle. But now the phoenix was as read as the rubies in the Gryffindor hourglass at Hogwarts.

"Damn." murmured the sandy-haired teenager. With a sad look at his boyfriend Seamus got up and transfigured his sleepwear. His pajamas were now a pair of black jeans, a gray turtle neck sweater and a Gryffindor scarf. He summoned his cloak from the guest room and put it on after giving his friends a parting wave and McLaggen an intense snog. He whispered the password for the pin which doubled as a Portkey and disappeared. Cormac turned to Harry and said, "So you mind telling me where I'm at?"

...

When Seamus returned it was little after 3pm. Harry and the others were in the living room watching the T.V. When he exited the fireplace he cleaned himself of soot then sat next to Cormac. He quickly relayed what happened at the meeting. Turning his head Harry asked Blaise "Have you received an invite to this Courtship?"

"No, but maybe it will come soon?" responded the dark-skinned Italian. "Well let's forget about it for now. We should go rest up. Gotta take care of those newborns tomorrow, we'll deal with that when we get to it."

They ate dinner, washed up and went to bed.

Monday morning dawned with a lot of snow and clouds covered the sun completly. Freezing rain and snow fell all morning and by the afternoon there was a little over seven inches of snow and ice on the ground. They arrived at the clearing the Cullens and the La Push wolves appeard through the trees. The six wizards began spelling away the wolves scents as Edward passed out three tablecloths. When the wolves were spelled unscentable they entered the forest, changed forms and returned dressed. When the last shifter, Leah, returned from the woods Harry told everyone to grasp one of the tablecloths. The Cullens surrounded the one held by Carlisle, the Shifters the one in Sam's hand and Emmett, Edward, Jake and the wizards took the last one. "Three, two, one!" In the blink of an eye the three groups disappeared.

In the Lincoln Park in Seattle Washington the three groups appeared. Taking the tablecloths back Terry shrunk them and placed them in the pocket of his jeans. Blaise place a Notice-Me-Not charm on everyone and began to lead them along one of the paths that led to the entrance of the park. At the entrance the groups split up. The building that the newborns enter was two blocks ahead of them so they couldn't approach the building all together even with the Notice-Me-Not in place. The shifters would follow Blaise and Jake and circle the building entering a door on the eastern side of the building. Rosalie, Alice, Esmé, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle would enter through the southern side of the building while Harry, Dean, Terry would set the wards that would prevent the Muggles from noticing anything happening and would also prevent the newborns from attempting from escaping. When the wolves and vampires were in place the three Fae transformed and began to summon the wild magic. "_Nullam O Mater munere rogamus, auxiliari. Resuscitabo hsec tueri mundanes. Ne ex hostium euadendi hunc terminum. Nullam opem petimus, O Mater_." entoned the three young men. There was soft shift in the wind and then a loud noise like a crack of thunder, signaling the wards in place.

When Blaise heard the loud crack he knew that the wards were in place. He raise his left arm and motioned for the wolves to go. He blew up the wall with a wordless "Bombarda Maxima!" and flew through the hole he made after all the wolves were inside. As planned Harry, Dean, Terry and he flew above the fighting eliminating newborns that they could as long as they had a clear shot. Below them Jasper grabbed a newborn with a squashed nose and red hair from behind. He pushed the newborn's head forward with his right hand and pulled off his opponent's left arm. The newborn screeched in agony and began to struggle to free himself of the hold Jasper had on him. But Jasper was more experienced and knew what to do he flipped the newborn onto the ground, straddled him and with another loud screech pulled the head off of the neck. He flicked the head up into air where it was blasted to pieces by Blaise. Jasper raced off to help Emmett take on three newborns.

Terry was using his earth abilities to aid the defenders of Forks who were being out numbered. He saw six newborns surrounding Esmé and Leah who were back to back. Terry quickly summoned the earth to encase four of the newborns up to their necks in dirt. Leah bit the head off of the startled female newborn in front of her. Then one by one the she-wolf jumped forward demolishing three of the four trapped vampires as Esmé finished off the other two. Terry set the bodies on fire so they wouldn't reassemble then flew off to help Seth, Brady and Collin.

Rosalie was furious. That stupid tramp Victoria had went and created this stupid army and now they had to clean up her mess because the Volturi turned a blind eye to them. Now however the Italians wanted to come conveniently after they did all the hard work. Well if Alice's vision was anything to go by they might have more than one fight today. She might not have a ability like Edward, Jasper or Alice but she would show their enemies that no one messed with her family. She hadn't noticed that in her fury she had killed eight newborns by herself.

Edward and Jacob were collecting the bodies of their enemies so that they wouldn't reattach themselves. Seamus and Cormac McLaggen were maintaining the fire while also killing enemy vampires who strayed close enough to strike. The count of bodies they had burned was now close to fifty, which indicated that the defenders had trained very good, not to mention they had magic on their side as well. Seamus smiled as he summoned a vampire to him who had turned his back on him. The newborn flew through the air and landed in the fire and screamed until he was nothing more than ash.

Harry and Dean had checked the other floors in the warehouse and had found five vampires on the top floor. Harry was surprised to discover that the one Victoria had said would finish her work, Ripper or something, had been upstairs trying to find a way out. Apparently there had been nine of them trying to escape the building. Four had jumped out of the window only to run into the ward that kept them inside the building. The four piles of ashes on the ground below had persuaded the other five from trying the same stunt. Together the two Fae had demolished the other four and had dismembered Ronald, Reggie or whatever, no it was Riley, until all that was left was his torso, minus the arms, and his head. They flew back down to the first floor with Riley floating behind them silenced. There was only maybe 15 or so vampires left now. They watched as the last of the newborns where quickly cut down. After the last newborn had been disposed of a great sigh of relief went up as they congratulated each other and everyone was checked over for injuries. " With twitch of his hand Harry canceled the Levitation and Silencing Charms on Riley. He fell to the floor with a loud crash. Everyone looked over to see what the noise was. "We found him along with four others upstairs trying to escape." said Dean.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" asked Sam with a growl. "Because," started Dean "We need proof to show the Volturi that this army was not made by the Cullens. And because of Aro's special ability we have all the proof we need."

"It's time for the wolves to go." said Alice as she stared off into the future.

Paul limped forward with a snarl " We're not going to run away from some old dustbags just so you all can receive credit for stopping this threat to Forks."

"You stupid mutt!" answered Rosalie "She's trying to save your smelly hides from being eradicated by the Volturi. Nobody is worried about credit for this!"

"She's right." Sam spoke up before Paul could retort. Paul looked at him in anger and surprise.

Carlisle interjected "The Volturi won't respect the treaty that we have with you. One of their leaders, Caius, is hell-bent on destroying werewolves and shifters, so much that he has almost completely driven the Asian packs to extinction."

With a nod of agreement the shifters, minus Jacob, grabbed the tablecloth that Harry handed to them and three seconds later they disappeared.

Harry removed Jacob's scent then with Dean, Blaise and Terry removed the wards so that the Volturi would be able to enter the warehouse.

The remaining lined up around Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jacob on his left side while Esmé, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper stood to his right side. Blaise, Harry, Dean and Terry moved behind the vampires with Riley on the floor at their feet. They waited for several minutes then the door opened and in came ten hooded figures in cloaks. The last one in closed the door the joined the other nine across the floor facing the Cullens. As one they each reached up and removed their hood. In the middle stood Aro with his personal shield Renata standing behind him like a shadow. To his left were Caius, Alec, Demetri and Santiago. On his right were Marcus, Jane, Felix and Afton. "Hello Aro." stated Carlisle.

Stepping forward a few paces Aro said with a false smile on his face "Carlisle my friend. I'm happy to see you are still alive! It's amazing I have never seen a coven withstand an assault of this magnitude!"

"We have for you one of the original makers of the newborn army." replied Carlisle. He stepped to the right as Harry and Dean dragged the torso forward. Aro looked at them and his crimson eyes seemed to twinkle like Dumbledore's as he looked upon their wings.

"My, my Carlisle. Where ever did you find such creatures as these? I had heard of the Faerie people but I believed that they had all died out. How ever did you come by them?" asked Aro. "I didn't. They found us and have mated with two of my sons and one of their friends."

Caius snarled "And you failed to alert us to the fact that they still exist? One might say you were plotting against the Volturi Carlisle."

* * *

So that is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update in July but that was an extremely busy month for me so had almost no time to work on it. The poll on my profile will be closing on Friday so if you haven't had a chance to vote go while you still can.

To Lady Arachne: you must have not read past chapter one if that's the review you leave.

To YaoiCookie(Guest): eventually when I finish the story I'll go back and correct it. Thanks for your review.


End file.
